FIVE NIGHTS IN HELL
by VIDEO TECH SCORPION
Summary: Malcom Downing is just another person stuck between a rock and a crazy place, either to work in a newly opened kid friendly pizzeria or go into debt. But he soon finds out that the kid friendly pizzeria has a darker side. Can he survive Five Nights In Hell?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story takes place in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and if you didn't know by now the sequel is a prequel. The story follows the 1st person views of the animatronics and some of the people too. Before I start Mangle (Foxy 2.0) here in my little world of fan fiction is a girl. Also Old and New Bonnie are boys. So that's it so enjoy.

**FIVE NIGHTS IN HELL**

Chapter 1: The Gates Reopen

Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. –Arthur C. Clarke

Malcom Downing

The year is 1987, is it? I'm not completely sure anyways I couldn't care less. It seems like every year is the same since I was born 17 years ago, my brother Dallas calls me two days every week, my attempts at finding a job have failed, and to top it off I'm running out of money. Also my parents practically disowned me for my brother, all because I was caught up in some gang robbery. My brother on the other hand is a smart, responsible, and likable person who is 18 and already has a job at Macintosh, which earlier this year came out with a new computer called the Macintosh SE, boy that computer is awesome and it has everything! From a 20 MB hard drive to a dual floppy disk system, my brother even let me test it out!

As I reminisce over all this as I look into the newspaper looking for what seemed like the millionth time for a job. I didn't care what kind of job I just needed one, as I'm looking through the newspaper I see many jobs such as, Employees needed to work the sewers (never in my life), Programmers needed (perfect for Dallas but not me), and Street sweepers needed (total waste of my time). But there was one that caught my eye and it said.

Grand Re-Opening

Vintage pizzeria

Given new life!

Come be a part of the new face of

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

What could go wrong?

$100.50 a week!

To apply call:

1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

Seems legit, I reach over and grab my phone and dial the number, I wait for them to answer then a caring but slightly annoyed voice answered and said "hello how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a job at the pizzeria." I say. "Then you are in luck sir, we have only one job left." He said. Then I say, "Well, what is it?" hoping it was not flipping burgers and making pizza. "It's the nightshift from 12 AM to 6 AM." He said. I was a little surprised but glad it wasn't flipping burgers all day, but I think I could handle it plus how hard could it be? "I'll take it." I say, thinking about the interview and what I'm going to do for that. "Well if you want it, you got it. Just drop by today so you can familiarize yourself with the place." He said. I couldn't believe my ears, I don't need a résumé, I don't need to do an interview, and I finally I got a job! "I'll be right there!" I say.

I hang up the phone and hop up on my bike and start to ride down to the pizzeria. 10 minutes later I see the pizzeria come into view. First I see the bright neon sign on the front of the building then the rest come into view, I swiftly park my bike on the side of the building and walk through the doors.

First thing I see is a very colorful room filled with posters, merry-go-rounds, and kids running with their pizza and drinks. I go up to an employee and told her I was the new night guard and she showed me the way to the security office and showed me how to work the cameras, and the lights and stuff. "You have never been to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza haven't you." She says. Then I say. "I might have been to the old place once or twice but I can't remember. "That's a shame", she says, "It was a fun place. Well you are free to go and get some sleep, you'll need it." Then I say. "Thanks, but I want to take a look around and familiarize myself with this place."

"Whatever you say." She says then walks away.

I start to take a look around and at first I see nothing but party rooms with tables and colorful walls and on the walls there was art that the kids made were hung. But the art was a bit weird and creepy, but anyways they are kids and they don't know what they are making, plus what did I expect, a Picasso painting? Whatever, I keep walking until I get to the Game room as it was called and I immediately see the main attraction, three different animatronics standing on a stage performing some song. One is a brown bear and I can only assume he is Freddy Fazbear, another one is a blue bunny, and the last is a yellow chicken.

Then I walk into the prize area where kids win prizes and stuff, as soon as I walk in I can hear kids screaming in joy. I start to walk toward the sound and when I found where the screaming was coming from I looked around and the first thing I saw was a bunch of kids crowded around something I couldn't see and went to take a closer look. Since I was much taller then all the kids I could see perfectly of what they where crowded around, as I looked I saw what should have been an animatronic but was dismantled with only a few parts still on. "You poor thing, I almost know how you feel." I whisper to myself. I decide to leave and get some sleep, but as I start to walk out of the building I swear I saw the blue bunny animatronic look directly at me as I walked out.

Toy Bonnie

"Hey Chica!" I say. Chica turns her head toward me and asks. "Yes Bonnie."

"Did you just see that person that just walked out or the door?" I say.

"Yes Bonnie I did, what about him?" Chica asks.

"Has he been here before?" I ask. I felt a strange recognition as I saw his face.

"No I don't think so, but he seems familiar." Chica tells me.

"Same as me" I say. But my thoughts are cut short when a group of kids rush up on the stage and start jumping up and down smiling and laughing. We love when the children are happy, if there is a child who is sad it never seems right and we always have something to cheer them up. Out of all the kids I see Donnie, he was always my favorite I was his, it probably has to do with our names rhyming. He runs up and gives me that thing that he puts his arms around me that he calls a hug. I never understood the use for such gestures but I don't need to, all I need to know it what it symbolizes, love. As I talk with Donnie and the other kids while Freddy and Chica talk to the rest of the kids, Freddy and Chica had their favorites too. After all the children went to eat pizza I sat down on the edge of the stage to take a break, Freddy went off to interact with the kids and Chica went off somewhere else to possibly interact with the kids but I have a feeling that she is going to see someone else.

Toy Chica

After all the kids went to eat pizza I decided to visit a friend. I walked off the stage and headed to kids cove as it was called. As I entered the room I could see kids huddled around Mangle or Foxy, the employees call her the Mangle but I call her Foxy but Freddy, Bonnie, and I call her Mangle when she is not around but if she is we call her Foxy. First I need to make the kids go away and I know exactly how, I say to the children "Hey, They are giving away free drinks, and tell them Chica sent you."

All the kids began to rush out of the room then within seconds the room was empty except me and Foxy. I don't have much time to talk so I must make this quick.

"Hey Foxy wake up." I whisper.

"Is tha-a-a-a-t you Chica?" Mangle says in a very static heavy voice.

"Yes Foxy, it's me." I whisper as I look behind me to see if the kids are back.

"What ever it i-i-i-is it must be important or e-e-e-else you wouldn't have c-c-c-come here." Mangle says. Then I say, "Yes it is very important, I just saw someone I have never seen before but I recognized him somehow"

"Maybe if he comes b-b-b-back you can show him t-t-t-to me." Mangle says.

Now I can hear the kids coming back.

"I got to go." I say before walking out of kid's cove and the kids rush back in.

I look at the clock and see it's 7:30 PM, which means the place will be closing in 30 minutes. Finally I can take a break after all day of playing with the kids.

Toy Freddy

The time is 7:30 PM and I still feel like my work is not finished, I need to make every kid happy even if Bonnie and Chica quit on me. There are a few children still here are they are preparing to leave the building. A few employees are around here and there cleaning up the place for tomorrow. I remember when we were first activated; I remember I was first become active because when I looked around Bonnie and Chica where standing up but they where staring blankly into nowhere after me It was Bonnie than Chica and I don't know when Mangle woke up but I soon she walked into the room with us. Back then she was fully assembled and for that small time before the pizzeria opened she was not The Mangle she was Foxy. But soon I see the mechanic walk up to me and he says "It's time for you to get back on the stage for tomorrow."

I comply with his instructions and soon Bonnie joins me then Chica comes soon after and he starts to put us into night mode but before my vision fades away, I see the person Bonnie and Chica saw earlier come through the door.

Mangle

Finally for what seemed like an eternity the kids where gone and I was alone, but no matter how hard Chica and I tried we couldn't get someone to willingly put me back together again. The employees could but they don't and don't ask my why? But anyways I'm alone but I guess that's a better thing then being with those kids who disassemble me every time they get the chance, why does no one want to assemble me again? I try not to think of kids as barbarians but if you are being destroyed every day by them, It's hard not to. I start to reach my hand, or foot (I don't know which libs are which any more) towards some counter thing and drag myself to it and I look at the clock and I see the time is 11:30 PM. Well, even the employees forgot about me and didn't put me in night mode, my mind starts to drift back to the first day I was activated when I was not dismantled as it has many times before. I would give anything and I mean anything to be whole again. But my thoughts are interrupted when I hear footsteps coming my way and the next thing I see is two faces, one of them is the mechanic and the other one has dark brown hair and light brown eyes and had very pale skin, but the most interesting thing about him is that his face looked oddly familiar but I couldn't put the pieces together. I could only assume he is the one Chica saw and recognized but has never been here before so that only leaves one option and it is not a good thing.

Malcom Downing

As I look down at the pile of metal that once was an animatronic, I couldn't help but ask why she was like that. "She's a take apart/put back together attraction." He says.

"More like just a take apart attraction." I thought. Then I soon find that everyone calls her The Mangle for obvious reasons. As he leaves the building I start to make my way to the security office, as I take a seat at the desk I look at the clock on the wall. I see the time is 11:59 PM, then a few seconds later I see the time turn 12:00 AM, the night has started.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know the 1st chapter might be boring but that was in the daytime, this chapter takes place in the night but it really picks up in later nights. I will be posting new chapters every 3 or 4 days. So leave your ideas in the comments and enjoy!

Chapter 2

When a man sits with a pretty girl for an hour, it seems like a minute. But let him sit on a hot stove for a minute — and it's longer than any hour. ~Albert Einstein

Malcom Downing

The time just turned 12:00 AM, and I'm looking at the cameras to see if there is any thing suspicious. But every time I look I see nothing out of the ordinary, then I hear a phone start ringing, I look around for the phone but as soon as I find it, it goes strait to voicemail. "Hello?" A voice answers. "Ah hello, Uh welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza " I start to lie back in my chair while listening to him as he rambles on, after a little while he mentions something of interest. That the animatronics are in some free roaming mode and even walk around during the day and also the night. "So the bunny animatronic did look at me." I think to myself. Later on he says something that frightens me a little, he said that the animatronics have advanced facial recognition and are linked into a criminal database. I realize that if they see my face they will find out who I am and report me to the cops and I will be arrested.

After that he says something about a music box and to keep it winded up, after he says that he says something disturbing, if the animatronics get into my office they will shove me into a Freddy Fazbear suit, and I will be crushed inside. (No wonder this was the only job left and of course it had to be me who got it.) But I had some defense against them, an empty Freddy Fazbear head that will trick the animatronics to leave the office. I hastily looked at the cameras and checked the show stage, and then I see that the blue bunny animatronic had left the stage, I franticly searched for where he might be, I finally find him in a party room holding his guitar and looking at the camera. **Looking strait at me!**

Toy Bonnie

My eyes both open to a dark and empty game room, I think to myself why I am still active but my thoughts are answered when I see in the corner of my vision a red light appear on what looks like a camera. As I see the camera I sense something else, a bare endoskeleton that is out of its costume, since I know that is against the rules to be out of your costume that endoskeleton needs to be put inside a suit. So as the red light disappears I start to move off the stage and into one of the party rooms to search for this endoskeleton, I find he is not in this room. As I start to move out I take a look at the camera and I see the red light turn on, soon after the red light turns on a blinding white light turns on and it renders me immobile until it goes off and still after it turns off I have to recover from the light. After I recover I move to the next room to search for the endoskeleton.

Toy Chica

As my eyes open I can see the game room, only dark and empty, I start to wonder why I am active at night but I just go with it as I see Bonnie leave the stage. "He's trying to find where the kids are." I think to myself. After some time passes I start to get bored and I want to find where the kids are. So I get off the stage and start to walk to the main hallway when I realize my beak felt uncomfortable so I grab it and start to pull, it comes off fairly easily but at the same time it comes off my eyesight changes from everything being dark to normal, just like it is during the day. Now I know the kids are hiding somewhere, so I walk into the main hall and I see a camera and I stop to look at it. Then a red light appears followed by a bright white light that keeps me frozen in place until it goes off, but the effects only last a few seconds and I keep going onto the next room. "So the kids are operating the cameras, and they are trying to get our attention so we can find them."

As I think to myself as I see Bonnie in one of the party rooms with his face inches away from a camera staring into it with an annoyed expression on his face. I say to him. "What are you doing to that camera?" He responds by saying. "To try to intimidate him." I ask. "Who is him?" He stops looking at the camera and looks at me and says

"That endoskeleton that is out of his costume." He starts to walk toward me.

"Do you mean that there is an endoskeleton who took the children?" I ask stunned.

Bonnie looked confused and says. "Children? Aren't they all gone?"

"No, they are still here I am positive." I say as I look around.

"So does that mean that the children stayed after hours and the endoskeleton took them, or are just going crazy?" Asked Bonnie in a confused tone.

"I think you both are going crazy." Says a deep voice. Bonnie and I turn around to find Freddy walking toward us.

Toy Freddy

As my eyes open I see a dark and empty game room, then I look to see what Bonnie and Chica are doing but I see they are gone. "I wonder why they are gone and why I am active at this hour?" I think to myself. Then I think I found the reason why Bonnie, Chica, and I are active, there must be a criminal in the building and I feel it's my duty to find him and catch him. I step off the stage and into the game room only to find that BB hasn't moved and a red light coming from what looked like a camera, as I'm about to move a white light that is so bright it disables my movement turns on. "The criminal is using the cameras to try to stop me from getting to him." I think to myself. After the light turns off I move toward to where I hear Bonnie and Chica talking, as I get closer to them I can hear what they are saying. Something about bare endoskeletons taking children and Bonnie thinking Chica is going crazy, and then I walk in and say, "I think you both are going crazy." They both look at me as I tell them who are really using the cameras, but they don't believe me and they go on with searching for an endoskeleton as I look for the criminal. I start to walk down the hall where all the party rooms are, and as I get to the end of the hall and I see who I was looking for, the criminal I am looking for.

Malcom Downing

Everyone who was on the stage is gone, Bonnie was crouching down next to a vent that lead to the office, Chica was standing near the wall in one of the party rooms, and Freddy was nowhere to be seen. I wind up the music box before putting the camera down to look down the hall, first I see nothing but as soon as I turn on my flashlight I can clearly see Freddy Fazbear standing at the end of the hallway. I instinctively grab the mask and put it on, I wait for what seemed like an eternity for Freddy to go away, as I take off the mask and I breathe a sigh of relief as I discover that he was gone. I check the cameras one more time before winding up the music box and putting the screen down, I check down the hallway and see Chica standing at the end of the hall. I reach my arm to grab the mask but I'm stopped by a noise that sounds like chimes, I look at the time and I see it's 6:00 AM. I check down the hall to see if anyone is there but I see no one, I start walking down the hall to see anything out of the ordinary, but besides the creepy children's art I see nothing unusual. I start to exit the building when I took a peek at the animatronics, "These are the things that almost killed me!" I think to myself. "These cute and cuddly creatures almost killed me!"

I walk out of the building and start to get my bike when I see a payphone and I get the idea to call my brother and update him on my life. For years we have been calling each other twice a week to update each other on our lives, so I go up to the phone and put a nickel inside and then I dial his number and wait for him answer. I'm almost happy to hear his voice after what I have just been through.

"Hello who is this?" He says in his professional business voice.

"Hey man, it's me." I answer.

"Oh, it's you again, I thought for a second there I had a costumer." He says in a disappointed tone.

"Stop rubbing your job in my face, but anyways what's up?" I say.

"Nothing really just selling computers and stuff." He answers. "What about you?"

"I got a job, it's not a great one but it's something." I reply.

"Wow, you finally took a step in the right direction." He says. "And how did it go?"

I wanted to say killer animatronics almost killed me but I knew he wouldn't believe me so I say.

"I don't like it at all, but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Not really, but if you try hard you can get a good job like mine." He answers.

"Ok, man I got to go." I say.

"Bye, I'll hear from you on Friday." He says.

I put the phone down and I hop on my bike, as I start to ride home I could only think of the image of Freddy looking at me from the end of the hall, and what is in store for me when I go back for another night, and Freddy and his friends will be waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, people are reading this? Thx for the support, and I just found out I can make one chapter a day so this will be updated every day or so. Also when The Mangle is not mangled she is going to be called Toy Foxy. Enjoy!

Those who deny freedom to others deserve it not for themselves. ~Abraham Lincoln

Chapter 3

Toy Bonnie

As I open my eyes, I see an empty game room but unlike last night it was fully lit up with light. I look at the clock and I see the time is 9:30 AM, only 30 minutes till the pizzeria opens. I look to my left to see what Freddy and Chica are doing, Freddy is just standing there doing nothing, and Chica was looking around the room.

"What should we do before the pizzeria opens?" Chica asks.

"I don't know." I answer to her question.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to take a walk." Chica says.

"Ok, you go do that, I'll just wait." I say.

I wait until the pizzeria opens and all the kids come streaming in, most of the kids went to get pizza first before coming to us, I saw Donnie in the crowd and I stepped off the stage to greet him and as soon as he saw me he started running toward me. But as soon as he started running, his mom said he needed to eat his pizza before he played with me. So as he ate his pizza, I looked around for someone to play with I noticed some thing was off but I couldn't find what it was, so I started to look around when I see the parts and service room door was ajar, I started to move toward the door but I decide to leave it alone, it's probably the mechanic. So I walk away from the door to see if Donnie had finished his pizza.

Toy Chica

I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, it's like you know someone is watching you, but you don't know who is watching. I walk to the middle of the game room and look around try to find who is watching me. But the feeling goes away when I see that person who I get that strange recognition walk through the door, I see him start to walk through the game room, I decide to be the first to talk to him. As he walks toward the main hall I walk up behind him.

"I'm Chica! Want to play?" I ask.

He immediately stops moving and his skin goes pale. He slowly turns around to face me; the look on his face was a combination of nervousness and anxiety.

"You look different then last time I saw you." He says in nervous tone.

I could remember last time I saw him, but I looked normal not different.

"There are plenty of things to do at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" I say."

"Yes I know that. But what do you want?" He asks.

"Come with me…...Please." I say.

"Ok, but last time I heard that phrase was when someone in a big white van had a bunch of candy in the back of the van, I ran for my life." He says as he follows me.

Mangle

Right now in this moment, it feels like I'm in hell. Why does it feel like that you might ask, it feels like that because kids are dismantling me right now, taking their time taking apart and destroying me bit by bit. I don't know if I was made to be taken apart or to be normal just like Freddy and Bonnie and Chica, But either way it ended up with me becoming a take apart and put back together thing. But I see Chica out of the corner of my eye and I know if she's here that means the kids are going to be gone for a few minutes too. I waited for Chica to speak but it never came, instead a human voice spoke to the children.

"Sorry kids, but Foxy is now closed for maintenance." Said the voice.

"I don't get it. I'm in perfect shape." I think to myself. But then I remember Chica is here so that means that she is up to something. After all the kids leave the room the only ones in the room are Chica, the person, and I.

"Say hello to one of my friends." Chica says to the person.

The person comes over and grabs me and puts me on the counter. I can clearly see his face now and I realize he is the same person that I recognized.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

He sees this and he runs over somewhere to get something.

"Hold on for a second." He says.

He returns with the rest of my parts, and then he starts to put me back together, as he reattaches each part I feel better and better. After he is done assembling me I feel great, I now can use my arms and legs correctly and I can speak without and audio skips and to top it off, I feel whole again.

"Thank you!" I say to the person.

"No problem." He replies.

"Can we have a moment please? I need to ask him something." I say to Chica.

"Ok, that's fine." Chica says as she walks out.

As the person and I sit on the counter I ask what his name is.

"My name is Malcom Downing." He says.

I try to find something in my mind that matches his name and face, and then I find the reason that the others and I recognize him.

"What happened with the gang robbery?" I ask him.

He then looks at me with a serious expression and says.

I'd rather not talk about that." He says to me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"That robbery is the reason why I'm almost out of money, why my parents hate me, and why I'm working minimum wage." He answers.

"If you weren't here, I'd still be a pile of metal." I say to him.

"Well, to heck with it, I'll tell you." He says. "But don't report me to the cops."

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." I say.

"Ok, now where do I start?" He says.

"Start before it happened" I say before he tells the story.

Malcom Downing

My mind drifts back to when it all started.

It was a coldish day because it had rained the night before, but it was April and rain was not much of a surprise. I was only 16 years old when it happened and I would never forget it, anyways I was walking down the street that was wet because of the rain, and there where no cars or people in the street except me. That was my first clue that something was off but I ignored it, what I should have done was walk away while I had the chance but I kept going. My mom needed her medication because she had these migraines all the time and that made her restless and temperamental, so to avoid her getting angry at me for nothing I had to get her medication. My mom couldn't get them because of the migraines; my dad was too busy watching football to get them, and my brother was doing his homework and résumé for his job.

So that made me the only one that could actually get the medication for my mom.

As I walked into the drug store to get the medication a gang burst into to the building and shot all the cameras, destroying them and then held the casher at gunpoint and demanded the money in the register, while some of the others took about everything in sight. While the casher was emptying the money, he pulled out a gun from underneath the counter and aimed it at the gang members and told them to drop their weapons. The gang members just laughed and pointed their guns and shot him down, as he died he flung the gun in the air and then I grabbed it and pointed the gun at the gang member who killed the casher, just at the same time I did that the police came into the building and told us to drop our weapons. I did as he asked, but some of them aimed their guns at the police but the cops killed those who aimed their guns at them.

The gang members that surrendered got handcuffed and arrested, then one of the officers walked up to me and asked me to come with him. Being myself I willingly went with him, but as soon as I got to the police car he tried to handcuff me.

"Whoa, Whoa! What are you doing?" I asked him.

"We need to bring you in." He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you are a suspect in a crime." He said to me.

"What! I didn't do anything." I exclaimed.

"Just get in the car." He said as he tried to handcuff me.

"You don't need those." I say as I get into the car.

It felt like an eternity waiting to get to the police station to be questioned. But when I did get questioned I only told the truth, but it seemed no one believed me. After the questioning came the hearing, no one believed me and I didn't have a lawyer so I have to plead my own case. The hearing seemed to take forever and I almost lost the case but if it hadn't been for the gun I was holding was never fired, I would have went to prison. So instead of going to prison the police put me on their watch list and they keep an eye on me every now and then.

After that happened my parents never trusted me again and started to hate me to the point that they practically disowned me, my grades in school started to plummet, I lost a lot of money, and to top it off I can't get the chicks anymore.

"So that's it, that is the story why my life is in ruins." I say to Toy Foxy.

"So in a way you where just like me, being dismantled by others every day of your whole life." Toy Foxy replies. "But not physically but mentally."

"Now I'm here working the nightshift." I say.

Immediately after I say that, her ears perk up.

"The nightshift? But there is no one here after hours." She says.

"Yes there is, I am the person who works the nightshift." I say to her.

"Where are you during the night?" She asks me.

"In a small office at the end of a very long hallway." I answer.

"I'll look for you when the night comes." She says as she hops off the counter.

"Ok, but I got to go." I say.

"Ok, bye." Toy Foxy says as I walk out of the room.

I start to walk down to the office when I look at the time; I see the time is 11:50 and I walk into the office and sit down waiting for the nightmare to start, but this this time I'll be prepared for what is about to start. But this time I won't be alone and I know how everything works, as the time hits 12:00 AM I brace myself for the night and the horrifying events that it will undoubtedly contain.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: 250 views? Wow thx for the support I hope you like it I going to try to pump out the chapters as fast as I can and so that being said, enjoy!

We live longer than our forefathers; but we suffer more from a thousand artificial anxieties and cares. They fatigued only the muscles; we exhaust the finer strength of the nerves. ~Edward George Bulwer-Lyttoncoe

Chapter 4

Toy Bonnie

My eyes open again to the dark and empty game room just like last night, I now remember what I need to do and that is to put that bare endoskeleton inside his suit. I am about to step of the stage but that blinding white light that came from the camera that the endoskeleton was operating turned on. The light immediately impediments my movement, after the effects wear off I step off the stage and walk into one of the party rooms like I did the night before but this time the white light came more quickly then it had last night. But this time it was different then last night, the light started to strobe and that makes my eyes burn even more then the regular constant beam of light. I had to wait for what seemed like an hour for the effects to wear off and after that do I go to the next party room and I plan to stare into the camera just like I did last night. But I soon find out that is not a very good idea when he strobes the light right in my eyes and I find that I can't move because of the light freezing me in place.

As I walk to the next party room I see Chica walking strait down the hallway.

"Hey Chica." I say. "What are you doing?"

She turns around and looks at me, I notice that her eyes are pitch black except for tiny little white specks in the middle. I don't know if her eyes where like that last night but I probably couldn't see them because I was half blind because of the white light, I also see that she took off her beak.

"You where right about the endoskeleton being out of his costume" She says.

"So, did you find him?" I ask.

"Yes, but as soon as I saw him he was gone." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

" At first I see the endoskeleton and then a second later an animatronic appears." She says.

"I don't understand." I say as I look around.

"Neither do I." Chica says. "I'm going to go take a look right now."

"That's fine with me." I say as I walk toward one of the party rooms that have an air vent that leads to the place where I think the endoskeleton is inside.

Mangle

I open my eyes to kids cove, except dark and empty with no kids to dismantle you. I feel like just staying here for a while but those thoughts are immediately cut short as a blinding bright white light turns on from what looks like a camera and the light immobilizes me. I immediately have a desire to destroy the thing operating the camera; I try to focus on staying calm and try to remember what I was going to do.

"I need to find Malcom." I say to myself.

I walk over to the prize corner when the camera turns and I look at it to notify Malcom that I am here. The camera soon turns off and I move out of the room, as I walk out I can hear what sounds like a music box being wound up. I walk into the game room and I see that Bonnie and Chica have moved off the stage but Freddy was still on the stage. I see the camera turn on and I know I am getting close to Malcom, as I start to move into one of the party rooms I see Bonnie and Chica talking and I quickly run into one of the party rooms to hide for a moment. I hear them stop talking and I run to try to find where Chica went, as I peek through the doorway I see Chica but she looks different, her eyes are pitch black with dots of white in the center of her eyes, her beak has been removed, and she had a sort of aggressiveness. "I have a feeling I don't want to say hello." I think to myself.

As I start to walk down a very long hallway just like the one Malcom described I see two figures, the first is the end of the long hallway that is sitting at a desk that I could only assume is Malcom, the second however is someone I have never seen before. It almost looks like me but it has orange fur, a hook for a hand, and is very torn up. I start to move toward it and as I get close to it, he turns around to face me.

"Hello, who are you?" I ask.

"Yarrrr, it's me Foxy. He replies.

Foxy

I've always hated those new animatronics, the reason probably has to do with them replacing us while we where left to rot. This one I am looking at I have never seen before, but it looks like my replacement, it has sharp teeth like mine but are duller, it's missing the hook on its hand, and it looks like a girl. She walks up to me and asks.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Yarrrr, it's me Foxy." I say.

"Foxy? That's my name." She says in a confused tone.

"It might be but I was the first." I say.

"The first, like from the first place." She says finally understanding.

"Arrrr, and after that closed down they had no use for us but they kept us active anyway and they just use us for parts now, but I have never been used for parts I guess I can thank you for that." I say.

"If it makes you feel better I'm a take apart and put back together attraction, that means that I am dismantled for fun by the kids, at the end of the day I'm in worse shape then you are." She says.

"Well, that makes two of us." I say. "Now I need your help with something."

"What is it?" she asks.

"There is an endoskeleton at the end of the hall and I can't quite get to him, so I need you to help me get to him. I tell her.

"Endoskeleton? I don't see any endoskeleton." She says.

"At the end of the hall there is an endoskeleton sitting at a desk. I say to her.

"No Malcom is at the end of the hall at the desk." She tells me.

"Who's Malcom?" I ask.

"Malcom is the one who put me back together." She says.

"Is Malcom the endoskeleton?" I ask.

"No, Malcom is a person, you might see him as an endoskeleton just like the others. She says.

"Ok, I'm going to trust you just because we are each others counterparts." I say.

"Don't worry, you'll like him." She says as she starts to walk down the hallway.

As I start to follow her down the hall, the endoskeleton or Malcom as she called him came into view. He looks like an endoskeleton but I'm going to trust this new me, as I walk into the room at the end of the hall I see the endoskeleton and New Foxy talking and she points to me. He walks toward me and I feel the urge to attack him and stuff him into a suit, New Foxy sees this and calms me by saying.

"It's ok, he's just going to modify your visual processors so you can see him as who he really is."

He goes behind me and after a few minutes I feel a small sting in the back of my head and after that happens he comes out from behind me, and he doesn't look like an endoskeleton anymore, he looks like a person just as New Foxy described.

"That should do it." He says.

"So you are a person, I'm sorry I tried to attack you. I apologize.

"It's ok, besides it is not your fault." He says.

"Ok, let's now every night meet Malcom here in the office." New Foxy says.

"What happens if one of us gets delayed or caught by one of the others?" I ask.

"Then just play along." He says.

"Sounds like a good plan." She says.

"By the way, which ones do we have to look out for?" Malcom asks.

"Bonnie, he is one of the most angry because he is used for parts all the time." I say.

"Also the other Bonnie is very active, but he doesn't know you are a person." She says.

"I know how that feels like." I say.

"So, basically I need to look out for both Bonnies and is there anyone else?" He asks.

"Not really." She says.

"Ok, Foxy you look down the hall while New Foxy will check the air vents." He says.

As he says that I rush to the entrance to the hallway to look if anyone is there while New Foxy or Toy Foxy checked the vents. After waiting for a few hours I saw no one but soon I saw Chica's replacement at the end of the hall, the flashlight couldn't shine light that far but I could see that far. I saw Chica coming toward us and I warned Malcom that she was coming.

Malcom Downing

I lift my head up after I hear Foxy tell me that Toy Chica is at the end of the hall, I consider putting on my mask but she is only at the end of the hall. I continue to check the cameras to see where Bonnie went and I find him standing next to the air vent in one of the party rooms. I strobe the light at him in order to freeze him in place to buy me some time, Toy Foxy reports nothing in the vents and Foxy says that Toy Chica went into one of the party rooms. I check the cameras to try and find where Bonnie and Toy Freddy are, I find that Bonnie hasn't moved and I strobe him again, I find that Toy Freddy had moved from the show stage and into the game room. I hear a banging noise coming from the vent, as soon as I hear the sound Toy Foxy shouts that Toy Chica is in the vent I check the time and I see it's 5:30 AM, 30 minutes left and I can leave this place. I check the vent light and see Chica is about to enter the office; I swiftly put on the Freddy Fazbear head and wait. I hear Toy Foxy and Chica talking to each other and after for what seemed like an eternity for Chica to go away, I wind up the music box before checking the time and seeing that the time is 5:55 AM.

"So you should probably get back to your places now." I say.

"He's probably right." Toy Foxy says as she starts walking down the hall.

"Farewell me matey." Foxy says as he walks to the parts and service room.

I hear the chimes and I know the time is 6:00 AM, time to get out of this place. As I walk out of the building I walk over to the payphone and get out a nickel and I'm about to drop it in when it occurs to me that I have no one to call. I put the nickel back into my pocket and get my bike and start to ride home, as I am riding home a thought occurs to me, have the animatronics killed before? I'm sure I don't want to know because I will need all the strength I can get for next night, but there is someone I would like to see first.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: 500 views, 7 follows, 3 favorites, and 2 comments. I thank all of you for the support.

A message for the people who commented.

LupisFati: I hope you like it and I will keep going on. Also Foxy is returning in this chapter too.

Randal435: I certainly will.

Debt, An ingenious substitute for the chain and whip of the slave driver. ~Ambrose Bierce

Chapter 5

Malcom Downing

As I take the turn on my bike thoughts of doubt start to run through my head, should I do this, why am I even thinking about doing this, and if I have a choice. But even as I think of stopping I still move toward my destination, Hannah's house. Hannah Palmer was one of my friends before the gang robbery happened, after the gang robbery however she believed that I was involved with the robbery and was a criminal. But she is one of the only people that I have her address to because I burned almost all of my addresses after the robbery, besides after of seeing no one else besides Dallas it might be interesting to drop in to see what other people are doing. As I near the house memories from the past that I try to suppress come back to me, I try to not think of them but it's hard not to after all that has happened in the past year. When I get to the driveway I hop off my bike and park it at the side of her house and then I walk toward the front door, I get to the door and I'm about to knock when I hesitate.

"This is your last chance to turn back Malcom." I think to myself.

But I go on and knock the door and wait, I start to wonder if she is even home but those thoughts are cut short when I hear the door unlocking and door opens. At first I think that Hannah answered the door but I see that it's her mother.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"I'm an old friend of Hannah's." I answer.

She yells for Hannah to come down and after a minute or so I hear her footsteps and she comes to the door, as soon as she sees me she looks shocked.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here at this time of day or to see you ever." She says.

"I bet you didn't, but I have a problem." I say

"What is it?" She asks, "I'm guessing that you need money."

"Not really I've got that covered, but I need you to get a me a new job." I say.

"A new job, what's wrong with the one you have?" she asks.

"It's probably the most terrifying job ever." I say.

"Why do you need a job anyway you could just rob a store or something." She says.

"Can't you just forget about the robbery?" I ask her.

"How could I forget something like that?" she asks, "How am I supposed to forget the night that one of my friends tried to rob a store?"

"As I said to you a million times, I tried to stop the robbery, not help it." I said.

"That's not what the cops said." She says.

"The cops didn't see anything." I say.

"Whatever, I'd rather believe a policeman then YOU!" She says almost yelling.

"You would rather listen to Sting then me?" I ask.

"Listen to who." She asks.

"Sting, you know from the band The Police." I answer.

"Oh I get it now, but anyways you are trying to change the subject." She says.

"Well I succeeded for a second there." I say.

"Stop it you're doing it again." She says.

"Well can't you just help me find a new job just in case I have to leave my current one?" I say.

"NO, I would never help a criminal." She says.

"Please, just this once?" I ask.

"NO and that's final." She says as she slams the door in my face.

I decide to go home and get some sleep; I'll need it for tonight.

Foxy

I open my eyes but at first all I see is darkness, then my vision clears up and I can see better. But what is different from last night is that it's not quiet, I can hear kids running around and having fun, that was a sound I used to hear and enjoy but now it just reminds me that we are not needed anymore except for parts. I look around to see if Bonnie, Chica, or Freddy is awake too but they are all deactivated.

"I guess I'm on my own." I think to myself wondering why I'm even active.

For about half an hour I walk around the room trying to find something to do, I decide to try to talk to New Foxy but how do I get to her? As I think on what to do, I see a piece of paper lying on the floor and I get an idea, I find a pen next to the paper (who knows how that got there?) and I start to write a note and it says.

To any adult who gets this note please take Foxy and put her in the parts and service room, mechanics orders.

Now I just need to throw it at kids cove or near it just so some adult sees it, I wait until I can't hear and kids in the hall outside the room and I open the door slowly and I see no one in the hall and I walk down the hall until I see the entrance to the game room. I take a peek to see if anyone is looking or walking in my direction and I see no one is paying attention to me and I see my chance to throw the note, I crumple it up and I toss it toward kids cove and I quickly run back into the parts and service room and wait. After about 15 minutes I see the door open and someone walks through and puts New Foxy down in the middle of the room and closes the door behind him. As soon and the door closes I rush to what is supposed to be New Foxy, the thing she said last night about being in worse shape then I am, well she was right. The only parts of her costume that was still on where her head, one of her arms, both of her hands, her legs, and parts of her torso. I noticed that she was deactivated and I looked for the free roam switch, when I found it I turned it on. As soon as I activated her she started twitching and after a minute or so she stopped twitching and used her arm that had the costume on to pull herself up.

"Hello is tha-a-a-at you Foxy?" She asks in a static heavy voice.

"Yes, It's me Foxy" I say.

"Whe-e-e-ere am I?" She asks.

"In the parts and service room, I tricked the adults into thinking I was the mechanic." I say.

"How di-i-i-id you pull tha-a-a-at off?" She asks.

"I found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to put you in here and said it was mechanics orders." I answer.

"Well, I tha-a-a-ank you for do-o-o-oing that. She says as she tries to stand up without success.

"By the way I need to ask you something." I say.

"Ask-k-k-k away." She says.

"What is with you and Chica?" I ask.

"What do yo-o-o-ou mean? She asks.

"Every time you see or hear Chica's name you twitch a little." I say.

"Before I a-a-a-answer your question, c-c-c-can you fix my voi-i-i-ice box?" she asks.

"Sure." I say as I start to fix her voice box.

"That feels much better, being able to speak without audio skips." She says.

"So now that I fixed your voice box, you can now answer my question." I say.

"Ok, it all started before the pizzeria opened." She says as she starts the story.

Mangle/Toy Foxy

It started when I was first activated; I woke up dazed and confused (Yep, Led Zeppelin reference.) but soon I gathered my bearings and walked out of kids cove only to find 3 others that where like me. Chica saw me first and asked me a few questions like, where are we, who are you, and what are we doing here? But after those questions we started to get along and soon we became friends, for a few hours before the pizzeria opened we talked to each other and stuff like that. When the pizzeria was about to open Chica and I got an urge to go back to our proper places, so Chica went back to the stage and I went back to kids cove. Soon after we went to our places the mechanic came to tell us what we are and what to do and stuff like that. I wasn't thrilled about being a take apart and put back together attraction but I thought I could handle it and I was wrong, sooooo wrong. Every second of my day was being taken apart by kids, but no one seemed to want to put me back together. So Chica and I tried to find someone to put me back together, for many days we couldn't find anyone who would willingly put me back together. But Then Malcom came and he willingly put me back together and he risked his life to make sure that nothing bad happened to me.

"Well, what about me?" Foxy asks.

"You're cool too." I say.

"Thanks" Foxy says. "Wait, I hear footsteps coming toward us, act natural."

BB

I see kids, happy kids all around the game room and that is what I like to see on a day like this. To help the kids become happier I have balloons to give out to the kids, it's amazing how we all blend together to help kids have fun. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica play songs on the stage and interact with the kids, I give out balloons to the kids, Mangle keeps the toddlers occupied, and the food keeps the kids fed. As I look around the room to see if anyone wants a balloon when I see the mechanic rush into the hallway and after about 30 seconds he comes out with Mangle and he walks across the room to put her back in kid's cove. As he walks toward kid's cove he hesitates and he starts looking around on the floor as if he dropped something, then he bends over and he grabs something that I can't see and puts it in his pocket and resumes his walk to kid's cove. As I watch him walk to kid's cove, someone asks for a balloon and I stop watching him and give the kid a balloon.

Malcom Downing

My alarm goes off and I know it's time to go back to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria for night number 3. I get dressed and then I hop on my bike and start the ride to the pizzeria, I don't know what to expect this night all I know is that it will be stressful and terrifying experience. I pull up to the pizzeria and park my bike on the side of the building and then enter through the door, when I walk inside I see the manager standing inside looking around. When he sees me he starts walking toward me.

"Hello, it's about time you got here." He says.

"Well, I'll never be late." I say knowing that if I were ever late I would be killed.

"That's good to hear, but let's get down to business." He says.

"Ok, and what is that?" I ask.

"Well, first before I get started I wanted to ease your mind on any rumors you might have heard regarding the establishment, its all just rumor and speculation." He says.

"Well, so far I haven't heard any so far but if I do hear one I'll keep that in mind." I say.

"That's good, but anyways chances are you know that the animatronics walk around during the night." He says.

"Yeah, and I have a front row seat." I say.

"What I meant to tell you was that no matter what, don't quit your job." He says.

"Ok, that's fine with me." I say. Thinking that I don't have much of a choice.

"Good." He says as he walks out of the building.

I take a look around before starting my walk to the office; I check the time and see it's 11:59; the night is about to start.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I have passed to 10k word mark, YAY! Thx for just reading my stuff, it means a lot to me. By the way, my chapters are from 1,900 to 2,200 words long, so enjoy!

For the people who commented

MusicLoverNA: Thanks for the support, the thing with the robbery will get fixed over time and in its' own special way.

Technology... is a strange thing. It brings you great gifts with one hand, and it stabs you in the back with the other. ~C.P. Snow.

Chapter 6

Toy Chica

I open my eyes to the flashing bright light that I have grown to hate, it flashes and burning sensation in my eyes is accompanied by immense rage and hatred toward the endoskeleton. After I can see again I leave the stage to go after the endoskeleton, I need to take him by surprise and that means I need to be fast. I rip off my beak and I get my night vision thing and move to the hallway, for a second I think about visiting Mangle but I have a job to do. I look at the camera bracing for the bright light and soon enough it comes, the effects wear off and I move to one of the party rooms. This time I'm not prepared for the light and my eyes burn when it comes, for about an hour I couldn't move but when I finally feel my movement return I walk out of the room to see a annoyed Bonnie standing outside.

"I have had enough of this endoskeleton flashing his lights in my eyes!" Bonnie exclaims.

"Well I agree, so we should try harder," I say.

"You're right, once we get him I can get this annoying feeling out of me," he says.

He's right about that annoying feeling. The longer the endoskeleton is out of his costume the more pressured I feel and it's not just pressure; there is an annoying feeling inside my head."

"So let's try to confuse him, you go on the left and I go on the right," he says.

"Sounds good to me," I say.

He runs off to go to the party room on the right and I go to the one on the left, I'm about to go into the air vent when I hesitate. I take a look at the camera to see if the light will appear but it doesn't, he must be using the light on Bonnie. I quickly crawl into the vent but the side effect is that I make a banging noise every time I move; I hope the endoskeleton doesn't hear me but as soon as I turn the corner I see a camera. Only seconds after I see it the red light turns on followed by the bright white light, I freeze in place and unable to move. After the effects wear off I crawl toward the vents exit where the endoskeleton was hiding, I reach the exit of the vent and poke my head out. What I see is the most anticlimactic thing I've ever seen, Mangle was standing next to an animatronic that looked like Freddy. Mangle was in better shape then she normally is, she has her head, one of her arms, her hands, her legs, and parts of her torso. She is not in her full costume but we make an exception for Mangle because it's understandable why she is out of her costume.

"Hey Chica, what are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm trying to find the endoskeleton, have you seen him?" I ask.

"No, I can't find him at all," she says.

"That's weird because I thought he would be in here," I say.

"Same with me, but apparently he's not," she says.

"Well, I might as well go look for him" I say.

"You go do that, I'll stay here just in case if he comes in here," she says.

"Good idea," I say as I walk back through the vent and into the party room to look for him.

Mangle/Toy Foxy

"Ok, she's gone you can come out now," I say as Foxy pokes his head out from behind the stacks of televisions.

"Can you give me a hand to help me with these televisions?" Foxy asks.

"Sure," I say while I detach my hand from my endoskeleton and offer it to him.

"That's not what I meant!" He shouts while I hear laughing to my left, I see Malcom has taken off the Freddy Fazbear head.

"Ok, I'll help you," I say as I reattach my hand and move the televisions. Foxy comes out from behind the televisions and he looks down the hallway and in the vents.

"I hope I don't have to do that again." He says obviously annoyed.

"Well, you might have to," I say as Foxy groans.

"Maybe next time it will be you behind the TVs," Malcom says pointing to me.

"That would be true if the old ones came in," I say.

"I hope that never happens, but it probably will," Malcom says as he checks the cameras.

"By the way, I need to ask you something." Foxy says to Malcom.

"Well, ask away." Malcom says.

"Do you have any friends besides us?" Foxy asks.

"Not any more nowadays, now it's more like if I know someone and they don't hate me then that is as close as I can get to a friend," Malcom says.

"But we are your friends, right?" I ask.

"Yes, you are basically my only friends," he says.

"Who is the closest to a friend you have besides us?" Foxy asks.

"That has to be my brother," Malcom says as he checks the cameras once more.

"What is he like?" I ask.

"Well, he's smart, responsible, and a likable person. He has a job at Macintosh, which means he makes lots of money, but the big negative thing about him is his ego," Malcom explains.

"What about his ego?" I ask.

"Well, he loves himself because of the size of his ego," Malcom says as Foxy looks down the hall.

"Then why do people like him?" Foxy asks.

"I've never been able to figure that out," Malcom says. "Wait, I hear a banging noise."

Malcom checks the cameras in the vents and says

"Chica is coming back for another visit."

Foxy scrambles to get behind the televisions, then Malcom winds up the music box before putting the Freddy Fazbear head to prepare for Chica's arrival.

Foxy

The space behind the televisions is small and uncomfortable but it will have to do because New Chica is coming from the vent, it takes some time for New Chica to come out of the vent, even Malcom had to wind up the music box once. I saw out of the corner of my eye New Chica poke her head out of the vent and started talking to New Foxy.

"I can't find him anywhere." Chica says.

"Well he's not here." Says New Foxy.

"I guess you would know that." Chica says.

"If he does come in here, I'll get him." New Foxy says assuredly.

"By the way, did you see Bonnie?" Chica asks.

"No, not lately." New Foxy says.

My foot is caught on something and I need to move it so I lift my foot up and something metal comes crashing down, Chica heard this and she looked at the televisions I was hiding behind.

"Who's there?" Chica asks, "I think it's the endoskeleton."

A few seconds later I see New Chica's head poke around the televisions.

"Who are you?" She asks surprised.

"Yarrrr, it's me Foxy." I answer.

"Isn't that her name?" She asks.

"Yes, but I was the first." I say.

"You mean from the first place?" She asks.

"Yep." I say.

"Well, I didn't know you where still active." Chica says as New Foxy signals Malcom to quickly take off the mask to wind up the music box while New Chica wasn't looking.

"We are only still here because they use us for parts." I say.

"You don't look that bad, you're still in one piece." She says.

"Well, I'm one of the the lucky ones." I say, "Bonnie and Chica however are a different story."

"What happened to them?" She asks.

"Just check in the parts and service room." I say.

"Ok, will I see the others?" She asks.

"Yes, and some of them might be active." I say to her.

"Ok, and nice to meet you Foxy." She says as she walks toward the parts and service room.

New Foxy helps me out from behind the televisions and Malcom takes off the Freddy head.

"Well, that was tedious." Malcom says in an annoyed tone, "She just wouldn't go away.

"Tell me about it, my foot was stuck on something." I say.

"What was it?" New Foxy asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well, where is it." Malcom asks.

"I think I kicked it at the televisions and something on top fell down." I say.

Malcom looks around the floor until he finds something.

"Is this it." He asks holding up a rectangular metal case.

"That seems like it." I say.

Malcom opens the box, but only to find bunches of papers inside.

"Papers, why are there papers inside?" I ask.

"They're not just papers, they are the blueprints for the animatronics." Malcom says.

"Am I in there?" New Foxy asks.

"Let me see." Malcom says as he files through the papers, " Yes, you are."

"Can I see?" She asks.

"Sure." He says as he gives the blueprint to New Foxy.

"What, why does the blueprint have the word done on it?" She asks showing us the blueprint.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well, I hope it's nothing bad." She says.

"Let's hope so." I say as Malcom winds up the music box again.

Malcom Downing

The time is 5:30 almost time to go home, and I needed to use one of my brother's computers for something. I need to get information about the old pizzeria in order to find out about the animatronics and who worked there at night. But first I have a job to do; I look at the cameras and see that Old Bonnie has moved from the parts and service room to inside the main hallway. I now know what Foxy meant about being used for parts because 80% of his face was removed and gutted, his left arm was removed, and the costume on his right hand and left foot was gone too.

"Foxy, your good friend Bonnie Bunny is active." I say to Foxy.

"Now you get to hide behind the televisions." Foxy says pointing to New Foxy.

"If he actually comes." She says, "It's 5:45."

"Maybe next night." Foxy says.

The reason Foxy hides from the new ones and New Foxy hides from the old ones is because I'm worried that if they see them, they will attack them.

10 minutes pass by and they go back to their places and I spend the last five minutes lying back in my chair, after about 4 minutes I hear a banging noise to my right and I see New Chica's head pop out from the air vent.

"Are you looking for me?" I ask.

"Finally I have found you, after all the pain you have caused me I can now put an end to It." She says as she gets out of the air vent and walks over to the front of my desk.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask as she reaches over my desk and grabs my jacket and pulls me close to her face that has those black eyes and removed beak.

"Yes, you are the endoskeleton that needs to be put in a suit, you have also flashed those white lights in my eyes multiple times." She says angrily.

"Wow, you sound like Hannah but I'm sorry we can't carry this conversation anymore." I say grinning.

"What makes you think that?" She asks.

"Foxy, what time is it?" I ask Foxy who is at the end of the hallway.

"I was going to tell you it was 5:59 AM about a minute ago." He says.

"And how long has it been?" I ask waiting for the punch line.

"Um, 59 seconds." He says.

One second later I hear the chiming sound, which means the time is 6:00 AM.

"Ughhhhh, I'll get you next night." Chica says as she walks back to the stage.

"I severely doubt that." I say getting out of my seat, "And bring me some cupcakes while you're at it.

I walk out of the building and hop up on my bike and start to ride to the place I needed to go before I go home.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: 1000 views! *Explodes into a million Cheese-Its* thanks for the support and extra thanks to MusicLoverNA, Randal435, lupusFati, DreamDusk, EpicDiamondSword178, Kitty-nin, and YoshiDude9206. Without further ado, let's jump right in!

Why not go out on a limb? Isn't that where the fruit is? ~Frank Scully

Chapter 7

Malcom Downing

As I ride my bike toward the Macintosh place, which is the place, my brother works at. My bother some time ago said some thing called the Internet was created, It's something that links different computers in a way and you and see information and other stuff with it, it's hard to explain. As the building comes into view I see Dallas's car parked outside of the building, when I get to the building I get off my bike and park it at the side of the building and walk into the building. I run through the maze that they call an office until I find my brother who was in his office I knock on the door. He says come in and I go into his office.

"Hey brother, I didn't expect you here," he says.

My brothers' appearance is that of a combination of a potato and a stick of butter with blue eyes and black hair, while mine is said to be a combo of a stick and a zucchini.

"I need your help," I say.

"With what, a computer?" he asks.

"Yes, actually I need to use one." I say.

"Oh, are you going to buy one?" He asks.

"No, I need to use one for about 5 or so minutes," I say.

"You know you can't use one of those without buying one," he says in a matter of fact tone.

"Come on, just for five minutes?" I ask.

"Fine, but only for five minutes." He says.

"Thanks." I say before I walk over to one of the computers and boot it up. After the computer boots up I search for some images of some of the newspapers in 1977 through 1984, after the images pop up I look through the pictures of the newspaper to try to find anything of interest. After a few pages I see something interesting, an ad for Fredbear's Family Diner dated 1977 and it says.

New Diner opens to the public!

Come and join us to have a great time with Freddy and his friends.

With great food and drinks.

Courtesy of Mr. Fredbear and his brother.

Brother? I never knew the manager had a brother and I never knew his name either. As I look through the different newspaper images I begin to see a pattern, every week or so an ad asking for someone to work the nightshift keeps popping up in the newspaper. But what is interesting to me is that the ad pops up at different times in the week, sometimes it's at the end of the week and sometimes it's in the middle, that alone answers my question if the animatronics have killed before and that answer is a terrifying yes. But about his brother, after the first ad I saw he was mentioned up until in the middle of 1984.

"What happened to him?" I think to myself thinking he might have been killed but I know that is foolish to think that.

After I see this, Dallas startles me as he walks behind me.

"Your five minutes is done." He says.

"And that is all I needed." I say, "Oh yeah, thanks."

"No problem." He says as I walk out the door.

I hop up on my bike and start to ride home to get some sleep, as I walk into my house I hear my phone ringing and I pick it up.

"Hello, it's me Alonzo Clayton," the person on the phone says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Well, you know me as the mechanic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." He says.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." I say.

"I need to tell you something." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Someone broke in and tampered with the animatronics." He says.

"In what way." I ask.

"Well, he modified the animatronics so we can't access their command modules, if we try to get into the module we get shocked." He says, "So for you safety, don't touch the animatronics, ok."

"Ok, I get it." I say.

"I'm glad you do, bye," He says as he hangs up.

After the call I walk to my bedroom and get in my bed to go to sleep, the last thoughts that I have before I go to sleep are of the newspaper ads I saw and get the distinct feeling that there is something bigger going on then it seems.

Laura Gibson

Today is my 7th birthday, I get to choose where I want to go and I want to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza because it looks fun. I'm the most excited person in the world when we pull up and park, I can't wait to get inside and see Freddy and his friends. As I enter the building I almost scream with joy cause there are just so many things to do, I see Freddy and his friends on stage performing a song. My moms' plan to come later in the day made us the only ones here except a few people, a group of kids getting ready to leave, the employees, a guy who was looking in a toolbox, and someone who was sitting at a table drinking a coke. I start to run to Freddy and his friends when my mom tells me I need to eat my pizza before I go play, I complain a little but I decide to be quick. I sit down to wait for the pizza when I decide to run around the place, after a little while I bump into someone who is carrying a toolbox and a tool I can't recognize.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Waiting for my pizza." I say.

"That's alright if you are waiting for your pizza but no matter what, don't go into that room." He says pointing to the door at the end of the hall.

" Why?" I ask.

"There are bad things in there." He says in a serious tone.

"Ok, I'll keep away," I say but I'm planning to go in there after he leaves.

"I'll keep an eye on you just in case something does happen," he says.

My hopes of getting in are instantly crushed when he says that but then I hear my moms' voice call me and I walk way. The pizza is ready and is on the table, I quickly snatch a piece and start to eat to eager to play with Freddy and his friends that just stepped off the stage and is now walking toward my friends and I.

"Hi it's me Bonnie Bunny." The blue bunny says as he walks up to our table.

"I'm Chica, let's party." The yellow chicken says as she walks up behind me.

"Everybody knows me, Freddy Fazbear." The brown bear says as he walks to the opposite side of the table from where I was.

I see Bonnie go to get the cake while I see Chica walk behind the person that was drinking the Coke and put her finger to her beak signaling for me to be quiet, Chica got right behind he person and yelled. The person screamed and sent his Coke flying toward the ceiling.

"Why Chica, why did you do that?" He asks.

We both started laughing while the person just frowns and walks into a different room. Soon after that, Bonnie brought the cake and lit the candles and sang the happy birthday song to me.

Mangle/New Foxy

Most of the kids are gone and the ones that are still here are in one of the party rooms, I see someone walk through the doorway and I see it's Malcom.

"What happened to you?" I ask because Malcom looks like something bad happened to him.

"Chica jump scared me." He answers.

"Really, I don't think she has done that before." I say.

"Well, now she has," He says.

"But anyways, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to get away from the others." He says.

"Well, that's fine with me just as long as you put me back together." I say.

"As always." He says.

He puts me together and it feels great just as it has many times before.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I need to tell you that I will only work here for 4 more days." He says.

"What, why?" I ask.

"For some reason they keep firing the people who work the nightshift at the end of every week, if they last that long." He says.

"Will you keep coming during the day?" I ask.

"Yes of course," He says.

"That's good to hear," I say.

"But first I must last for the last 4 days," He says.

"For that you are not alone," I say.

"And I thank you for that, if you where trying to kill me it would be a lot harder." He says.

"Wait, who is that?" I ask after seeing a girl that looks like it's her birthday.

Malcom turns his head around to look at her.

"I need to go." Malcom says as he walks out of the room, but he forgot to put me out of free roam mode. The girl starts to run toward me and I expect her to take off my hand or something but instead of dismantling me she hugs me, I don't think I have ever been hugged before by anyone.

"What is your name?" She asks, "And why aren't you with the others?"

"That is because I'm not supposed to, I stay here all by myself." I answer, "By the way my name is Foxy."

"So Foxy, why do you stay in here and don't do out with the others?" she asks.

"Because I'm a take apart and put back together attraction," I say.

"Does that mean that I can take you apart?" She asks.

"Yes you can but I don't like it when people take me apart," I say.

"Why don't you like it?" she asks.

"Would you like it if someone pulled off one of your arms?" I ask.

"No," she says.

"Exactly, imagine that everyday of your life you had every part of your body being ripped off and scattered around on the floor," I say.

"I wouldn't like that at all," she says, "but if you hate it why don't you just walk out of here?"

"That's not my decision to make," I answer.

"Why not?" She asks. "You have as much of a choice as we do."

"I wish I did but I unfortunately don't," I say.

"Well, I need to go, bye," she says as she walks out of the room.

"Bye," I say happy that there was one kid who didn't want to dismantle me.

Foxy

I open my eyes and I know it's Showtime, the time is almost 12:00 AM and I need to get to the office. I walk out of the parts and service room and into the main hallway, as I turn to go to the office I see the mechanic check around the building before leaving and soon after he left New Foxy comes out of kids cove fully assembled.

"Let's go," I say before I start walking down the long hallway.

"Wait Foxy, before we go down there I need to tell you something," she says.

"What is it?" I ask.

I have feelings for you," she says.

"Really?" I ask a little bit shocked.

"Nope just kidding, Malcom told me to practice my sense of humor," She says.

"Oh, I fell for that one didn't I," I say.

"Yep, and that was my first joke," she says.

"Well, before we start telling jokes let's get to the office first," I say.

"Sounds like a good plan," she says as we run to the office, when we where almost to the office I hear the clock strike 12:00 AM.

AN: Sorry for this coming out so late it's just that I got sick and I couldn't write the chapter that day but now I'm better and I'm going to continue with the story.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: OMG! The sickness I had was horrible, stabbing pains, nausea, and vomiting across the walls, but somehow I finished the chapter and posted it. Now I'm back with another chapter and will start to pump out these chapters as fast as I can, so enjoy.

For the people who commented.

Sakura Neko 13: The amount of reviews you have made mean so much to me, but most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Guest: In the future things get a lot worse.

Life is like a game of cards. The hand you are dealt is determinism; the way you play it is free will. ~Jawaharlal Nehru

Foxy

As New Foxy and I entered the office and we don't see Malcom, I start to get worried and I start to think that Malcom got caught and stuffed into a suit, but then I see Malcom pop up from under the desk and I'm instantly relieved.

"What where you doing under there?" I ask, "You had me worried there for a second."

"I was just trying to find the blueprints, but when I looked they where gone," He says.

"Do you mean someone took them?" New Foxy asks.

"Yes someone did but who?" he asks.

"It was me," I say.

"Why, and where are they?" he asks as New Foxy looks shocked.

"Just kidding," I say.

Malcom and New Foxy groaned.

"You wanted to get me back didn't you," New Foxy says.

"Getting you back for what?" Malcom asks.

"I tricked Foxy into thinking that I have feelings for him," she says.

"Oh, that must have been awkward," he says.

"It was for that moment, but can we change the subject?" I ask.

"Ok, I'm going to tell a joke," Malcom says.

"That's better then what we where talking about before," I say.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" He asks.

"Why?" New Foxy and I ask simultaneously.

"To get to the other pizza!" He says as he waits for us to laugh, but the joke fell flat.

"Ok, now who wants to hear one of my jokes," I ask.

"Sure," Malcom says as he winds up the music box.

"What do you call a goat that plays guitar?" I ask.

"What," New Foxy asks.

"Butter fingers," I say and Malcom laughs a little.

"At least it was better then my joke," he says as he checks the camera.

"Is anyone gone?" New Foxy asks.

"Nope not yet," he says. "But our friend faceless Bonnie has left the parts and service room and into the main hall.

"Time to get behind the televisions," I say pointing to New Foxy.

"Only if he comes in here," she says.

I look down the hall and I see no one there, I check the time and I see it's 1:30 AM.

"Why are they taking so long?" I ask, "They should be right outside the room by now."

"They're taking their time, trying to stress us out," answered New Foxy.

"Well, it's working," Malcom says as he winds up the music box.

"Time for another joke?" she asks.

"Sure," says Malcom.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" I ask.

"What," New Foxy asks.

"An impasta!" I say, but only New Foxy laughs this time because Malcom is so concentrated.

"What is it?" New Foxy asks.

"Toy Bonnie is gone," he says.

"Where did he go?" she asks.

"Same as last night, in one of the party rooms," he says.

"Did you strobe him?" I ask.

"Yep, he's not going anywhere anytime soon," he answers.

"Good, I don't want to hide behind those televisions again," I say.

"What about Chica?" New Foxy asks.

"She's moved into the main hall," he says.

"Ok, let her come into the office," she says.

"Why would you want to do that?" Malcom asks.

"I want to see if you can modify her visual processor," she says to Malcom.

"I cant, someone broke in and made if I try to modify her programming I would get shocked," he says.

"Why would someone do that?" I ask as I look down the hallway to find that Bonnie and Chica are talking.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," he says.

"By the way Chica just went into one of the party rooms that has the vent," I say.

"Let her into the room," she says.

"Ok, whatever you say," I reply.

We waited a few minutes for Chica to pop her head out of the air vent while Malcom put on the Freddy head.

"Hi Foxy," Chica says looking at New Foxy, "And hi Foxy," she says looking at me.

"Hi Chica, we need your help with something," New Foxy says.

"What is it?" She says as she comes out of the vent.

"Come over here," New Foxy says as she walks over to the televisions.

As Chica walks over to the televisions I sneak up behind her and shove my hook into a weak spot at the base of her neck. After I do that I twist my hook multiple times and soon Chica turns off temporarily, after she turns off we lay her on the ground facing down.

"Ok lets open her up and take a peek," Malcom says as he gets his flashlight and walks over to her and kneels down and gets his screwdriver and starts to open Chica's back.

Mangle/New Foxy

As Malcom opens Chica's back I look to see if anyone is in the hall or the vents, I hear a clicking sound and turn my head to see that Malcom opened her back.

"Ok, now I need to look at her command module and visual processor," he says.

"Why do you need look at her command module?" I ask.

"The mechanic said that someone modified the command module on you guys," he says, "But he said that I can't access it because if I try I'll get shocked."

"But if you can't access it why are you even trying," Foxy says.

"I just need to take a look," Malcom says as he finds the command module.

"What do you see?" I ask as he turns on the flashlight and shines it inside Chica.

"Well, I now know one thing," He says, "We can't fix her visual processor."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because her visual processor is connected to the command module," Foxy says, "And if he can't access the command module, he can't access the visual processor."

"Someone really took their time on this," Malcom says, "It's very well done."

"So what do we do with her?" Foxy asks.

"We should put her back on the stage," I say.

"Sounds good to me, but who will go?" Malcom asks.

"I will, the others won't suspect me," I say.

"Ok, Foxy will stay with me and you will put Chica back," He says.

"See you in a little bit," I say as I lift Chica up and start to drag her to the stage.

As I walk down the main hall I hear footsteps, I look around to see who it is and I see someone who I have never seen before standing in one of the party rooms. She looked like Chicas' old counterpart but she was disfigured and broken, first of all she had tares in her costume, her arms where in some kind of T position, and her mouth was hanging open unable to close completely. She sees me dragging Chica and she walks over but her outstretched arms got caught in the doorway for a second but she backed up and went sideways through the door.

"I kno-o-ow who you a-a-are and what a-a-are you d-d-doing here?" Old Chica asks in an aggressive tone.

"Who am I then?" I ask her.

"You a-a-are Foxys' replacement," she says, then she points to Chica, "and t-t-that is my replacement."

"Well, it's not that Foxy and I hate each other, we actually are very good friends," I say.

"Then wha-a-at are you doing with her?" Old Chica asks pointing to New Chica.

"I'm just putting her back on stage," I say.

"How a-a-about you give her to me?" She asks.

"Why would I ever do that?" I ask.

"It will spare you a lot of pain," she says.

"And how are you going to do that?" I ask, "You can't even move your arms or your mouth."

"I never said it was me that would give you pain," she says as someone walks up behind me.

I turn around to see that what I think is supposed to be Bonnies' replacement standing behind me, he is at least 7.5 feet tall and is at least 1.5 feet taller then me. But just like the other old ones he was also dismantled but was a bit more then the others, first 80% of his face is torn off and gutted, his left arm was torn off, and had tares in his costume.

"It's your b-b-best friend B-B-Bonnie Bunny," he says.

"Everyone kno-o-o-ows me, Freddy Fazbear," I hear someone say to my left and I see that it's Freddy's' older counterpart, I'm trapped between 3 of our older counterparts and they all want to kill me.

Malcom Downing

"Why is New Foxy taking so long?" Foxy asks.

"It looks like she's talking to somebody," I say, "But I don't know who it is."

"Should I go down to check on her?" Foxy asks.

"Not yet I need you in here," I say, "Wait, I see who she is talking to."

"Who is it?" He asks.

"It's Chica," I say.

"The Chica I know?" he asks.

"Yes, and now I see our old friend Bonnie sneaking up behind her," I say, " and Freddy is coming from her left."

"I need to help her," he says.

"Yes I know but I have a plan," I say.

"Tell me," Foxy says before I tell him.

After I told him the plan he sprints to New Foxys' location while I look at the cameras, after he got there they all started talking and soon it looked like a fight was going to break out but I still did nothing and waited for Foxys' cue. Just as it looked like they where going to attack the older models Foxy gave his cue and I strobe the light as much as possible, when the older models are dazed Foxy and New Foxy take New Chica and run to the stage. I switch cameras and when I do I see New bonnie come around the corner pointing at both of the Foxys and I can only assume that he called them traitors. I strobe the light in his face and both of the Foxys run past him and start to run into the hallway that connected to my office, but they run into New Freddy on the way down so I strobe the light to daze him while Foxy and Foxy run into my office.

"That was close," New Foxy says.

"Thanks for your help Malcom," Foxy says.

"Your welcome, but there is one problem," I say.

"What is it?" New Foxy asks.

"None of us our safe, they all think you are traitors," I say.

"Oh, but at least Chica wont be as active then she normally is," New Foxy says.

"At least we did get something good done," I say, "By the way what time is it?"

"Um, it looks like its 5:15 AM," Foxy says.

"45 minutes until 6:00 AM," I say, "By the way I need to ask you guys something."

"What is it?" She asks.

"Why do you have to go back to your proper places at 6:00 AM?" I ask.

"We get this overwhelming feeling that we need to go back to our proper places, and if we resist the feeling it almost takes over our movements," Foxy says.

"Have you tried to resist the feeling before?" I ask.

"I have multiple times and it always ends the same way, with the feeling taking over and me going back to my place," he says.

I spend the next 40 minutes checking the camera, winding up the music box, and talking with Foxy and Foxy. However near the end of the night something unusual happens, New Foxy for a few seconds got very aggressive and even tried to attack me but was restrained by Foxy. So when the time turned 5:55 Foxy and New Foxy left to go back to their proper places. When the time turned 5:58 I get out of my chair and walk out of the office to see if there is anyone around but I don't see anybody so I walk down the hallway and into the game room where I see New Chica became active and is now sitting on the edge of the stage.

"You where right about me not being able to get you," she says as I jump a little.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Last night you said that I wouldn't be able to catch you," she says, "and you where right."

"I need to tell you something too," I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I'm not an endoskeleton, I'm a person," I say.

"Prove it," she says.

"I'll come back tomorrow and I will say 115503 to you," I say.

"Ok, see you tomorrow I guess," she says as the chiming sound goes off.

I walk out of the building and hop up on my bike and I start to ride it to a Café Rio, after I'm done with this job I'll never eat pizza ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: WOW! Almost 2000 views, to anyone who even reads this chapter I thank you for your support because it means a lot to me knowing that someone out there is reading my stuff. Enjoy!

For the people who commented

P0CK3TMA5T3R: Thanks for the idea; I will most definitely incorporate it in the future.

Sakura Neko 13: How does a string of numbers prove that he isn't an endoskeleton? Well, it doesn't work.

Every man's memory is his private literature. ~Aldous Huxley

Chapter 9

Malcom Downing

As I take another bite of my pork burrito I look around the building and start to eavesdrop on people's conversations, one was about someone's job and how bad it is (If only he knew about my job.), a kid pleading to his parents for dessert, and someone ranting about why people can be so stupid sometimes. What should I be doing right now, I should be getting some sleep and researching Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but nope, I'm in a Café Rio eating a pork burrito and eavesdropping on people's conversations. After a while I see the manager walk through the door, when he sees me he walks toward me and he sits at my table.

"Hello Malcom," he says.

"Hello, how are you doing?" I ask.

"Good, but I need to tell you something," he says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"After the week is done I am offering you to move to the day shift," he says.

"Why should I move to the day shift?" I ask.

"Because if you change to the day shift, you get a raise," he says.

Right now in the position I'm in, a raise doesn't sound too bad.

"And it's for your own safety," he adds.

"So he knows that the animatronics kill," I think to myself.

"I'll take it but I have one condition," I say.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I get free cokes as long as I work there," I say.

"Sure, I could go with that," he says.

"By the way, I need to ask you something," I say.

"Sure, ask away," he says.

" What could you tell me about Fredbears' Family Diner?" I ask.

"Well, it was the first restaurant that I owned and it enabled me to make the Freddy Fazbear's pizza that you work at," he answers.

"What happened to your brother?" I ask.

"Where did you learn about him?" He asks.

"From a newspaper," I say.

"Well, we both used to own the business together but he tragically died in a car crash," he answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say.

"It's ok, I intend to carry on without him and to make him proud," he says.

"Well, I need to go and get some sleep," I say.

"Bye Malcom," he says as I walk out of the door.

After I walk out of the building I get on my bike and start to ride home, as I'm riding home I remember when I first got into mechanics. I was about 13 years old when I was in school and I was taking a class when we where introduced to the machine, all of us where amazed but I think I was a little bit more then everyone else. As we learned about how they worked and other stuff, I grew more interested in creating these things for a living (That obviously didn't work out.). So after school was done I went over to the neighbors' house to learn more about machines (Because the person living there was a mechanic.). So after everyday after school I want over to their house to learn about mechanics, this continued on for about a year or so until they moved. But by then I knew a lot about machines and I got a small part time job at Chuck E. Cheese's fixing the animatronics there and changing the parts and stuff like that. But soon they found another mechanic that was more talented then I was so they fired me so he could take my place, after I got fired I picked up other jobs like being a casher, working at MacDonald's, and working at Wal-Mart. But then the robbery came and my life got completely messed up, now I'm here working possibly the most dangerous job in the world. But there is one positive thing that came out of this job I got some new friends, but I also got some new enemies too but I better not dwell on that thought because I need to stay positive for the next night to be successful.

Mangle/New Foxy

"What am I feeling?" I think to myself.

Just only a few hours ago I felt a new depth of feelings, it's what I think people call emotions, right now I'm experiencing a feeling that is like an intensified version of anger. The feeling is fueled from the kids dismantling me, and the adults that stand idly by watching them take me apart piece by piece, I now know that the kids don't know any better but the adults do. As time goes on the feeling swells up so passionately inside me up until the point of even thinking about adults makes me want to explode. Near the end of the day when most of the kids are gone I decide that I need to talk to somebody, but when I try to move one of my libs it doesn't move correctly. But with some practice I start to get the hang of it and I try climbing on the ceiling to help hide from the people inside the building, so I stretch out my hand and grab the counter and pull myself up on top. After I'm on top, I grab a ledge and pull myself to the ceiling and I just hang there for a second, it feels strange not moving on the ground but I keep going to the next room. Soon I'm hanging on the ceiling of the game room looking down at the people below me, I cross the game room and into the main hallway looking at the parts and service room and start to head toward the door to that room. When I get to the door I open it and enter the room, after I close the door behind me I look for Foxy and I see him in a corner slumped over. I walk over and search for his free roam switch and I soon find it and I turn it on, at first I only hear a mechanical wurrring sound but soon I see Foxy's eyes turn bright and soon he started to move.

"Foxy, is that you?" He asks.

"Yes Foxy it's me," I say.

"It's nice to see somebody after being turned off for so long," he says.

"And it's nice to talk to somebody after being dismantled all day," I say.

"Can you help me up?" He asks.

"Sure," I say as I help him stand up.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asks.

"You know the answer to that question," I say.

"Well, it seems that people start their conversations with that comment," he says.

"Oh, I didn't know you where taking lessons in conversations," I say.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," he says.

"Apparently so," I say.

"By the way, have you lately felt like you want to tear somebody into shreds?" I ask.

"No, have you?" He asks.

"I have been all day." I answer.

"I wonder why?" He asks.

"It probably has to do with the kids dismantling me and the adults standing by thinking that nothing that nothing is wrong." I say.

"I've been out of service for years and I'm not losing my mind," he says.

"Are you saying that I'm losing my mind?" I ask angrily.

"No not at all, it's just that I don't want you to lose your mind," he says.

"Well, if that is you are saying then that's fine," I say.

"What has gotten into you?" He asks.

"Nothing, would you like it if you where dismantled by kids everyday of you life?" I ask.

"No, not really," he says.

"Exactly, and it's even worse when I see the adults standing idly by," I say.

"I would be a little annoyed but I wouldn't go berserk about it," he says.

"It's worse then you think," I say.

"Being left to rot is worse then you think," he replies.

"Wait, I have an idea," Foxy says.

"You have an idea for what?" I ask.

"Remember what Malcom said about tampering with the others," he says.

"Yes, I remember," I say.

"Maybe the person tampered with you too," he says.

"I think that someone tampered with you for thinking such ridiculous things," I say.

"No I'm serious, just let me open your back," he says.

"No way, how do I know that your won't destroy me?" I ask.

"What happened to trust?" He asks.

"What do you mean trust?" I ask almost screaming, "You are just some useless piece of junk that is not worthy of my trust."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screams as he walks toward me.

"Get away from me you worthless machine," I say as I open the door.

"At least I'm not going insane," Foxy says before I slam the door.

It felt good to do that, and I want to do it again but I won't do it now, I'll do it later because now is not the time.

Toy Chica

The day is almost done and I can now take a break and rest, I jump off the stage and I move toward the main hallway when I hear what seems like someone arguing and soon I hear a door open and I hear Mangles voice say something and I hear what sounds like Foxy's voice say something about Mangle going insane. Then the door slam and I hear Mangles' footsteps coming my way and she is not in a very good mood so I act casual.

"Hey Foxy what are you doing?" I ask.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asks, "I'm going to my place at actually get some privacy."

"Can I come?" I ask.

"No, there is no room for any others like you!" she says.

"Why not I'm your friend," I say.

"You where my friend," she says as she walks away.

Now I know what Foxy said about Mangle going insane, maybe I should go talk to Foxy, as I walk inside I see Foxy with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey, what happened?" I ask.

"Foxy, wait no Mangle is losing her mind," he says.

"I saw that, but why?" I ask.

"Someone tampered with her programming," he answers.

"Why would someone want to do that?" I ask.

"I really don't know," he says.

"I just wanted to check on you to see if you're ok," I say.

"That's nice of you, but even if she did attack me I could have beaten her," he says.

"By the way do you want to come out of that room?" I ask.

"Me, come out of this room, of course," he says as he walks out of the room.

"Wow, it looks much different then it does during the night," he says.

"Wait, do you remember the night well?" I ask.

"Yes I remember it perfectly," he says, "What about you?"

"Every time I try to remember it always comes out fuzzy," I say.

"That's strange, how come I remember it perfectly but you can't?" I ask.

"I don't know but it hurts my brain when I think about it," I say.

"Whatever it's almost night," he says as he walks back into the parts and service room while I walk back onto the stage.

Malcom Downing

I walk into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and I see the animatronics that I will never forget and move toward the stage, I see Chica walk up to the stage and I walk over to her.

"Hey Chica," I say.

"Yes," she says.

"115503," I say.

"Huh, what?" She asks.

"Remember?" I ask.

"Remember what?" She asks.

"Never mind," I say as I walk away.

As I walk by the parts and service room I see Foxy walk out.

"Something is wrong with New Foxy," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Someone altered her programming so she is now more violent," he says as he starts walking toward the office.

"Does that mean that she will be going against us," I ask.

"Possibly, I don't know," he says.

"But I brought my guitar so we are set," I say showing him my electric guitar.

"Ok, lets just get to the office before something bad happens," he says.

"Sounds like a good plan," I say as we run to the office before the night starts in 2 minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: 2000 views? *Gets so happy that I jump off a cliff* the support is real and THX!

For the people who commented

Sakura Neko 13: Don't worry explanations are on the way!

Brookie: Thx, I like to add some humor to my stuff every once in a while.

P0CK3TMA5ST3R: probably not between New Foxy and Old Foxy because of the events of this chapter but there is still hope for something else, just stay tuned for more.

Always code as if the guy who ends up maintaining your code will be a violent psychopath who knows where you live. ~Martin Golding

Chapter 10

Foxy

"When is Mangle getting here?" I ask, "But on the other hand I don't want her to come."

"Well, after that argument you had with her she probably doesn't want to come," he says.

"That's true, but anyways why is she acting like that?" I ask.

"I modified her programming so that she would be nicer, I don't know what I could have done wrong," he says as he checks the cameras.

"Maybe someone used your program and reversed it to make her aggressive," I suggest.

"That is a possibility, but who would do such a thing?" He asks as he checks the hallway.

"Maybe it's someone who hates you or wants you dead," I say.

"Possibly but who?" He asks, "Everyone that I know couldn't care less about if I live or die."

"Maybe it's someone that you don't know," I say.

"Now that might be possible," he says, "But why would someone want to kill me if I don't know him or her?"

"I never said that he doesn't know you, just that you don't know him," I say as he checks the camera.

"Maybe it's someone who works here," he says as he gets out of his chair and walks over to a bulletin board and grabs some papers.

"What are those?" I ask looking at the papers.

"These papers have the names of everyone who works here," He says as he checks the camera.

"And you are trying to find somebody," I say.

"Yes, somebody with a criminal record," he says as he flips through the papers.

"Oh, someone that would want to kill you and that had experience to do so," I say finally understanding.

After a few minutes he found someone that matched what he was looking for.

"Got him, its Tommy Reynolds," he says, "He's the spare mechanic."

"So let me guess, he has a criminal record, has the time to tamper with Mangle, and has the skill to pull it off," I say.

"Yep, he has everything that you said," He says, "I'll report him to the manager tomorrow."

"Wait, do you hear that?" I ask.

"Of course I can hear it, it's hard not to hear it," he answers.

The sound I hear is a type of radio static coming from the hallway, as Malcom shines the flashlight down the hallway I can clearly see Mangle.

"He-e-ello Malcom, it's ni-i-ice to see yo-o-o-u," Mangle says in a disturbingly mocking tone.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

"The best thing that ever happened to me," she says, "Just turn off the light and I will give you a quick death."

"Like we actually will," I say as Malcom checks the cameras.

"Go away or else I will have to strobe the light," Malcom says as he checks the vents.

"You wouldn't e-e-ever do tha-a-a-t to an old frie-e-e-end," She says as she starts to move.

"Ok whatever you say," Malcom says as he strobes the light down the hallway.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mangle screams as the light strobes in her eyes.

"Have you had enough?" I ask.

"No, you ca-a-an't sto-o-op me," she says.

"Yes, I think I can," he says as he strobes the flashlight in Mangles eyes.

"AHHHHHHH IT BURNS!" she exclaims as she moves back to a different room.

"Finally she left," I say as Malcom checks the camera.

"Now we can talk in peace," he says as I hear banging in the left vent.

"Spoke too soon," I say as Malcom checks the vent cameras in the vents.

"It's New Chica and she is looking as creepy as ever," he says.

"You should play your guitar so she will like us more then them," I joke.

"That actually might work," he says as he gets his guitar off the desk.

"That was a joke I was not serious, is this a joke?" I ask, "Please tell me it is."

"Nope it's not a joke but it's more then just playing the guitar, it's proving a point," he says as he puts the strap over his shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me," I think to myself.

"Just you watch and see," he says.

Toy Chica

After 5 days chasing an endoskeleton that I'm not completely sure that even exists, I need a break from going on this wild goose chase but I'm going to try one more time and if it doesn't work I'm quitting this pointless endoskeleton chase. But from the vents I see Foxy's feet and the endoskeletons' feet, so I move toward the end of the vents and soon I poke my head out of the vent to see inside of the room. I see Foxy and the endoskeleton standing in the middle of the room, the endoskeleton has a guitar that I have never seen before. Just as they see me the endoskeleton starts playing a song that I have never heard before, it's soothing but it also has just enough power in the notes to keep the song going. After the song is done I crawl into the office and look at the endoskeleton who just played the song.

"What song was that?" I ask.

"Do you recognize that song?" he asks.

"No," I say.

"Then how do I know the song if I'm an endoskeleton?" he asks.

"I don't know?" I say, "Wait, you said last night that you where a person."

"Yes I did so that only leaves one option left," he says.

"Does that mean that you are a person?" I ask.

"Yep, you're right," he answers.

"But I see that you're an endoskeleton," I say.

"Sometimes you can't trust your eyes," Foxy says as he looks down the hallway.

"Well, since there is no evidence to disprove what you are saying I have to trust you," I say, "But I can't stay here, I'll try to distract the others."

"Ok, that's fine with me," The endoskeleton says.

"By the way, I never got your name," I say.

"Oh, my name is Malcom," he says as I crawl back through the vents and back into the party room.

Mangle

That light was the most painful thing that I've ever experienced and the need to avoid it was very strong, but I could overcome the light and I will get to the source and I will put an end to the light. I decide to move closer to the office but not too close to make them notice me, just the thought of ending Foxys' pathetic, worthless, and meaningless life brings a feeling that I can't get enough of. I'm in the party room that has the vent and as I'm about to enter it the bright white light turns on and strobes.

"Ahhhhhhh Stop It!" I exclaim as my eyes go blurry and my movement is frozen.

After some time passes my movement returns and my vision returns to normal, I move into the vent and soon realize that there is a camera inside the vent. I try to quickly move into the office but the white light strobes before I can get past it.

"Noooooo!" I scream as Foxy looks at me through the exit of the vent.

"Having a good time in there?" He asks.

"No I'm no-o-ot thanks t-t-to you," I say as my vision blurs.

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad?" he asks, "If you had only stayed with us it would have spared you a lot of pain."

"It's a-a-all worth the pain be-e-ecause now I ca-a-an now feel thin-n-ngs that you will neve-e-er feel in your who-o-ole life," I say as my vision starts to return.

"I probably don't want to feel them because look what they turned you into," he says.

"I ma-a-ay look wea-a-ak but I'm sure as he-e-eck I'm not," I say as I propel myself out of the vent and into the office.

Right as I lunge out of the vent Foxy sidesteps and I go crashing into the wall, after I manage to pull myself up I see Foxy is now in a fighting stance.

"You fool, you know you can't beat me," I say, "You are old and outdated and I'm new and equipped with the best technology there is and that collision fixed my audio skips."

"But at least I have a soul," he says.

I laugh at his comment "A soul, none of us have souls," I say.

"But I know for a fact that I have more of one then you ever will," he says.

"Then let's take a look inside you and see if you are telling the truth," I say as I get into a fighting stance of my own.

"Then let the best man win," he says.

"But I'm not a guy," I say but just as I finish that comment Foxy lunges at me and brings me to the ground.

Foxy plunges his hook into my chest and grabs ahold of some wires and yanks them out, for a second or two my vision and movement freeze and when I return to normal I see that Foxy is now standing up. I pull myself up but then a second later Foxy rears his foot back and kicks my face which makes me fall to the ground again, after I get up again I see Foxy is not moving and he is just staring at me.

"What did you say about me being weak?" he asks.

I didn't respond and I lunged at him making him fall, just as I'm about to tear him apart he puts his feet on my chest and pushes, soon I'm sent flying through the air and I slam into the wall. Again I'm dazed but I soon get up and I see Foxy walking toward me and I pretend to lunge but instead I lash out my leg and I trip him, soon after I trip him he gets up and we both charge at each other. The next few minutes are a blur and it was mostly hand-to-hand combat and occasionally someone tripping the other, but as we are fighting I see my chance to take him down and I lunge at his chest area and soon I have him pinned.

"Any last words?" I ask, as I'm about to plunge my hand in his chest.

Malcom Downing

I see that Mangle has Foxy pinned down and I need to help, but how am I supposed to do that? An idea comes to me and I grab one of the TVs and carry it to where Mangle and Foxy are, Mangle asks if Foxy has any last words and at first he says something inaudible.

"What did you say again?" she asks as she prepares to kill him.

"TELEVISION!" Foxy screams.

Right as he says that Mangle looks behind her and she sees me, but it's too late because a second later the TV comes crashing down on her head, after I smashed her head with the TV, Mangles head was no longer visible and her head was inside the TV.

"Well that escalated quickly," I say as Foxy pushes Mangle off him and stands up.

"I could have had her," he says.

"Liar, if I hadn't intervened you would be dead," I say as I check the hallway with the flashlight.

"Um, Foxy," I say.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Look," I say as I point down the hall where all the animatronics are standing watching the fight.

After about a minute or so of us standing there looking at each other the chime sound plays and everyone goes back to their proper places, as I'm about to walk out the mechanic walks in.

"Hi Malcom," he says.

"Hi Alonzo," I say.

"I just need to tell you something, I'm sorry about the animatronics," he says.

"It's ok, what can you do," I say.

"It's just someone keeps altering the animatronics," he says, "Ill try to take care of the issue as fast as possible."

"Thanks," I say as I walk out of the door.

I hop up on my bike and start to ride home to get a good night sleep, and I'm not eager to go back for another night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: 20,000 words in this fanfic, and I intend to continue with all my heart and soul. For those who have made this story a part of their life, I thank you and I hope you like it, so lets jump right into it.

Emotion turning back on itself, and not leading on to thought or action, is the element of madness. ~John Sterling

Chapter 11

Abigail Hetfield 

It's cold and quiet just like every night but tonight is a but more then the rest, all my friends call me many things like a vampire, a bat, and an owl, but the most popular nickname I have is the nightcrawler. Why all my friends call me this is because I stay awake most of the night and sleep in little bits during the day, I love it when the nights are silent because it helps me focus. As I walk down the street I see someone in the distance and I think he might be a cop so I hide behind a pile of boxes and wait until he comes closer. If the cops catch me they would take me in for breaking curfew, I already got caught twice and they said if they see me one more time breaking curfew they would arrest me. I see him come closer and I realize that he's not a cop but is just a person riding on his bike, I've never seen him before so I decide to give him a scare. It's become a kind of a habit that I scare someone I met for the first time, I wait until he gets closer to me and when he is almost completely in front of me I yell. As soon as I yell he screams and falls off his bike and I start running, but he gets up quickly and comes running after me. But I know I have the advantage because I know the alleyways off the back of my hand, as I run through the alleyways he somehow keeps following me and not getting lost. I am now extremely worried that if he catches me he will report me to the cops, as I reach the dead end I hide behind some boxes and I hope for the best. I hear his footsteps coming closer to me when for a second I see his feet.

"I know you're here," he says, "I won't do anything to you,"

I keep still hoping somehow he will go away.

"I know how you feel, a nervousness burning into your chest," he says as his footsteps get louder, "Believe me, I feel like that every time I go to work."

"What do you want?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing, I just want to see the person that would even approach me," he says, as he gets closer.

"Screw it," I think to myself as I come from behind the boxes.

I see that he is not much older then me and is wearing a denim jacket.

"What is your name and how old are you?" he asks.

"My name is Abigail and I'm 16 years old," I say.

"My name is Malcom," he says.

"Nice to meet you I guess," I say.

"So what are you doing out this late?" he asks.

"Just because that is what I do," I answer.

"Does that mean you come out here because you just want to?" he asks.

"Yes, it's kind of my hobby," I say.

"How would you like to help me with my job?" he asks.

"What is your job?" I ask.

"It's working the nightshift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," he says.

"Nightshift, that sounds fun," I say.

"It is fun, in a way," he says.

"Meet me inside the pizzeria at 11:45 AM," he says.

"I'll be there," I say as he walks away, "Wait for me," I say as I follow him out of the alleyways and start walking home.

When I get home I quietly open and close the back door and I walk into my room and crawl into my bed and start to go to sleep, I can't wait to tell my friends that I actually got a job, sort of. But anyways I can't wait till I get to work, and it's during the night too which makes it so much better.

When I wake up I realize I slept in my school clothes but I brush that thought aside and go down to eat breakfast and to get my backpack, I quickly eat some cereal and get my backpack and soon I'm out of the door. I walk down to the bus stop and I see my friends talking and I run to join them, their names are Dianna Sharp, Teresa Sparks, and Kristine Bridges.

"Hey, guess what happened last night?" I ask.

"What happened?" Dianna asks.

"I got a job," I answer.

"Where?" Teresa asks.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," I say.

"Oh, then that means you will be paid minimum wage," Kristine says.

"I will be paid less then minimum wage," I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I'm helping someone else," I say.

"Who is it?" Teresa asks.

"It's a guy," I say.

"What's his name?" Dianna asks as they lean closer.

"He said his name was Malcom," I say as they gasp.

"Do you mean that you met Malcom Downing?" Kristine asks.

"How old was he?" Dianna asks.

"He looked like he was about 17 or so," I say.

"That must be Malcom," Teresa says.

"What is wrong with him?" I ask.

"You haven't heard about it?" Dianna asks.

"No, what happened to him?" I ask.

"Well, he was part of a robbery and rumor has it that he killed somebody," she says.

"When did that happen?" I ask.

"About 1 year ago," she answers.

"You should let go of the job, besides it would be safer," Kristine says.

"Whatever, ill think about it," I say thinking that I will check the job out.

After we get to school Teresa brings it up again.

"I think you should try out the job to see what it's like," she says.

"Sure, whatever you say," I say as I walk to class.

Teresa Sparks

School is such a pain, all you get is homework and more homework and I swear you slowly loose your sanity when I'm in class and by the time you do get out of school it feels like your brain has been burned out. The bus ride only elongates the suffering but at least you get to talk to your friends, however this bus ride was unusually quiet and my friends and I didn't talk as much.

"So who wants to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Not me, I need to do my homework," Dianna says.

"I can't, I need to go to my grandmas' house," Kristine says.

"You go, I need to get some sleep," Abigail says.

"Ok Nightcrawler, you go get some sleep," I say, "I'll go by myself."

Soon we got to the bus stop and we got off the bus and the others start to walk home while I started walking to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, after a while I see it come into view. I walk toward the pizzeria and when I get in front of the building I look at it for a second then I walk in, the place was kind of what I expected but still I decide to look around. The first interesting thing I see is 3 creepy looking animatronics and I swiftly walk away to avoid those animatronics creepy stare whenever they preformed their songs. I walk into the hallway and see at the end of it a room that was labeled parts and service, I decide to take a look in there and see if there is anything worth seeing. As I walk toward the room a man whom I could only assume is the mechanic comes out of the room.

"Why does Chica always break down?" he whispers to himself, "I'm running out of parts."

"Hello, who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, hello I'm the mechanic," he says.

"I know that but what is your name?" I ask as I realize he is holding 2 animatronic hands.

"My name is Alonzo Clayton," he answers.

"Nice to meet you, by the way what are those animatronic hands for?" I ask.

"You mean these?" he asks, pointing at the hands.

"Yes," I say.

"These are for Chica because her hands won't work," he says pointing to the yellow chicken animatronic.

"Oh, I should let you get to work then," I say as I step aside.

"That would be for the best," he says, "the animatronics are acting a little strange lately,"

"How are they acting strange?" I ask.

"Well, someone tampered with the animatronics so that they are acting different then they usually are," he answers.

"Who did?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says.

"Well, have a great day," I say as he walks away.

I continue walking until I see a hallway bigger then the one I am in so I start to walk down that hallway, I see party rooms that are filled with kids and adults but at the end of the hall I see an office that I could only assume is the security office.

"Huh, I thought there would be more here," I think to myself as I walk out of the building.

But anyways I need to get my homework done so I start to walk home, I look back at the building for one last time before I start running home and soon the building disappears from sight.

Malcom Downing

I wake up 5 minutes before my alarm goes off so I disable the alarm and get ready for the next night, I start to think about the girl I met in the alleyways and how I'm supposed to explain everything. But I'll worry about that later because right now I need to think on how to survive the last 2 nights, as I get on my bike and start to ride down to the pizzeria I try to think of a plan but nothing comes to mind. As the building comes into view I see the backup mechanic exit the building and enter his car and drive off.

"Now I know you tampered with the animatronics," I say to myself, "This time I'm not the criminal, you are."

As I walk up to the entrance I see something move out of the corner of my eye, I look to see what it is but I see nothing I am about to enter when I see it again.

"Abigail, I know your there," I say.

"You know I showed myself on propose," she says as she comes out from behind a wall.

"I knew that," I say as I enter the building.

"It looks creepier in the night then it does during the day," She says as she looks around.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," I say as I move to the security office, "By the way I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?" she asks.

"Well, the animatronics move around during the night," I say, "They also move around freely during the day too."

"You're joking," she says.

"I'm anything but, also it would be worth noting that if the animatronics see you they will see you as an endoskeleton and will want to shove you into a Freddy Fazbear suit, and if they do the suit will kill you by crushing you to death," I say as we get into the office.

"What, does that mean that if they catch us they will kill us?" she asks.

"Yep, you got it," I say.

"Why don't you tell the manager?" she asks.

"He knows that already, it's just someone tampered with the animatronics," I say.

"Oh, so that is what Alonzo was talking about," she says finally realizing what he had said.

"You met Alonzo?" I ask as she nods her head.

"So I don't need to explain much," I say.

"Well, you might have to a little," she says as she looks around.

"Well, that's ok," I say, "By the way I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asks.

"One of the animatronics is a friend of mine and he will help us survive the night," I say as I check the time and I see it is 11:52.

"Which one?" she asks.

"His name is Foxy, he has orange fur, is a bit tattered, and he is a pirate," I say.

"That makes me feel better," she says.

"Well, buckle your seatbelts because this is going to be one heck of a ride," I say as I sit in my chair.

"What happens if one of us gets caught?" she asks.

"I prefer not to dwell on that thought," I say as I see the time is 11:58.

"Oh yeah, Foxys' counterpart went a little insane and now wants to kill us badly," I say.

"So stay away from her?" she asks.

"Yep, that's right," I say as I see the time is 12:00 AM, "It's Showtime!"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: 3000 views! *Breaks into the White House and eats Obamas' Captain Crunch* I cant believe this is happening it me! Thx for the reviews it really helps me move on with they story and so does the follows and the favorites and so does the views, so thx for everything and I'm back for chapter 12! By the way if you are squeamish don't read this chapter, remember you have been warned, but if you want to know what happens or you don't throw up easily read and enjoy. P.S my cousin died today from leukemia (Bone cancer) and so this chapter may be a little bit darker then the others because when someone you love dies, it screws with your thoughts and all I could think about is his death and I will be taking a one day break from writing and I'll see you again with the next chapter, goodbye everyone for the moment. R.I.P Houston.

Boy, when you're dead, they really fix you up. I hope when I _do_ die somebody has sense enough to just dump me in a river or something. Anything except sticking me in a cemetery. People coming and putting a bunch of flowers on your stomach on Sunday, and all that crap. Who wants flowers when you're dead? Nobody. ~J.D. Salinger, _The Catcher in the Rye_, 1945

For the people who commented.

LupusFati: Yes I know but that question is answered in this chapter.

TheMeOfTheUniverse: I am so sorry, but there is still hope for a return. (You'll find out what I mean by the end of the chapter.)

Monkey999Boy: Remember I still have a sequel to write so I can't end it in this fanfic.

Chapter 12

Malcom Downing

"Well, here we go!" I say as the time turns 12:00 AM.

"Will Foxy come?" she asks.

"Yep, he will any minute now," I say.

We wait for a few minutes and soon Foxy comes into the hallway.

"Is that him?" she asks as Foxy comes closer.

"It sure is," I say.

"Good, I got a bit worried for a second," she says as Foxy comes into the office.

"Things are getting really bad out there," he says.

"Why, what happened?" I ask.

"The others are super aggressive," he says, "well, except Mangle thanks to you smashing her head with a television and Chica because she just gave up."

"That should make it easier to survive," I say, "By the way, this is Abigail." I say as I point to her.

"Hello Foxy," she says.

"Welcome to the pirates crew," he says.

"Well, let's get to work," I say as I check the camera, "Oh no, both Bonnies are gone,"

"I'm guessing that both Freddy's will be done soon," he says.

"What do you mean about everyone having 2 of themselves?" she asks.

"They kept the old ones from the first place and they are still active at night," I say, "Like Foxy for example."

"Oh, I didn't know you where from the old place," she says, "I thought you where one of the new ones."

"The new one doesn't deserve my name," he says.

"What happened?" she asks.

"She went a little mad," I answer.

"Was it because someone tampered with her?" she asks.

"Yep, and we found out who," I say.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"It's the spare mechanic," I say as I check the cameras, "By the way when did you meet Alonzo, you sleep during the day and he is not here during the night.

"My friend Teresa told me when I woke up," she says.

"Oh, that makes sense," I say "But why did you say it like it was you who met him?"

"I just woke up, remember," she says.

"Ok now that makes a lot more sense," I say as I check the cameras.

"Wait, who is that?" she asks as she points to the left vent.

"It's BB, hide!" I say as I put on the Freddy mask.

But Abigail is paralyzed with fear and she just stares at BB, I yell for her to hide but it's too late he's already in the office, but he doesn't attack he just stands there laughing. I try to strobe him but my flashlight doesn't work and I know we have to run.

"Run Abigail, Run!" I say as I run out of the office, but she just stays there in shock, so Foxy grabs her and starts to run. I stay ahead of them to warn them if someone is in front of us, but I see no one and I keep running away from the office to hide somewhere for the rest of the night. But I don't know where I could hide for the rest of the night, but those thoughts are cut short by the sound of Abigail screaming.

Abigail Hetfield

It seemed like she came out of nowhere, but she attacked us from what I think is the ceiling, the one who attacked us looked like Foxys' replacement but it's costume is mostly gone, she's in worse shape then Foxy is.

"A-a-a-alright, now I-I-I got ya," she says in a static heavy voice.

But instead of attacking Foxy she grabbed me with one of her hands and pushed Foxy away with her leg. I don't stand a chance against this monstrosity but I try to break free from her hold but it's no use.

"Shhhhh, sta-a-ay still and yo-o-ou will feel le-e-ess pain," she says as she pins me down.

"You're sadistic," I say looking over to see what Foxy is doing but the other old animatronics where fighting him off.

"But you're we-e-eak," she says as she looks at me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask.

"I'm go-o-oing to perfe-e-ect you," she says as she drags me into the corner, "Before we begin I need you to fix my voice box."

"What if I don't," I say hoping that Foxy will come in.

"If you don't I will take more time in my work," she says.

"Ok, where is it?" I ask as I franticly look for and escape route.

"In my chest to the left," she says, "and don't turn it off or I'll cost you."

I look for the voice box and I find it and I align the wires.

"Ahhhhhh, that feels better," she says, "Now it's time to begin."

"What did you mean about perfecting me?" I ask.

"I'm going to give you life, proper life," she says, "Now where shall we begin?"

"What do you mean about giving me life?" I ask.

"You'll see soon enough," she says, "Ah, here's a good place to start,"

She looks at my chest and detaches something from her endoskeleton and holds it in her hand, she brings it close to my chest and holds it like a knife.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What he wants," she says as she brings the knife like tool across the middle of my chest.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream as it cuts through my skin and my eyes threaten to pass out.

"Don't pass out on me," she says as she slaps my face to keep me awake "There is still much to absorb."

She slashes down at my chest again making 2 slanted lines down the middle of my chest and blood runs down my shirt and soon onto the floor.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it's my duty," she says as she slashes again but this time it's on my right thigh.

I scream again as I try to break loose but I can't break free.

"You can never win," she says in a sadistic tone as she cuts my left thigh.

"What happened to you?" I ask trying not to stutter, "Why did you go insane?"

"I'm not insane, I'm just having fun," she says with a smile on her face.

I'm about to say something when she slashes multiple times on my chest.

"AHHHHH, please stop?" I ask.

"Why would I want to stop when I'm having so much fun," she says as she slashes at my chest but she misses a few times only hitting my shirt tearing it to shreds.

"Are you feeling it?" she asks, "The perfection coursing through your veins,"

"I-I-I don't see h-h-how this is p-p-perfection," I say stuttering.

"Maybe you just haven't gotten the idea yet," she says as she tears my shirt off and just looks at me, "Oh, how fun this is going to be!"

I am unable to say anything because of the pain.

"You can just walk out of the door right now and I won't stop you," she says.

I can't move much because the pain is too great.

"Huh, you're the get right to business type, nose to the grindstone, I like that," she says.

I want to say a million things right now but I can't do anything.

"You know, it seems that everyone knows what perfection is but they know nothing, they don't know what perfection is but I do, let's say that someone made a society that was based on perfection and he invites his friends to join him, it goes fine for awhile but soon his friends start to envy him and they want power so they start telling lies to him and soon he gets killed," she says, "Words create lies but pain can be trusted."

"You're insane," I say under my breath so she can't hear me.

"So that is what I'm here for, to make you believe," she says as she readies the sharp object.

She raises the sharp object up and starts to cut me everywhere except my face and neck.

I try to say something but all that comes out is a wheeze, I look down at myself and I see that there are cuts and wounds all over me and my shirt has been torn off and my pants have been torn to shreds but they where still there.

"Don't be a baby," she says as she sees I'm in pain and she slashes at my leg one more time causing that my shorts almost get destroyed but they still stay on me.

"Almost time for the grand finale," she says as she lifts up the object that is stained with my blood.

"FOXY! Stop that right now," someone to my right says to Mangle.

"I'm not done, was just getting to the best part," she says as she lowers the knife like object.

"Remember, we aren't supposed to destroy the endoskeletons, we are supposed to put them in their suits," the voice says as I turn my head to see that it's Old Freddy.

"Fine, you take him," she says as she shoves me toward Freddy, Freddy helps me stand but I instantly collapse to the ground.

"You poor thing, Foxy went a bit too hard on you, didn't she," he says as he picks me up and starts to walk into the main hallway.

"Help me," I say quietly because my throat hurts and only Freddy can hear me.

"Don't worry, I'll put you in a nice and cozy suit," he says as he gets to the stage.

I see some of the others come to look at me, I see New Bonnie, New Freddy, and BB look at me as Old Freddy lays me down next to New Chica on the stage.

"Whose endoskeleton is it?" New Bonnies asks.

"She spoke to me and it sounded like Chicas'," he says pointing to New Chica.

"Well, let's get on with it," New Freddy says.

"That's what I was about to do," Old Freddy says, "Here we are, now it's time," he says to me.

I want to say something but the words don't come out, Old Freddy opens Chicas' back and brings me closer to her, all of a sudden Old Freddy shoves me inside New Chica, all I see is machinery and animatronics devices and I feel one more stab of pain then my vision goes dark and I pass away into darkness.

Foxy

Watching Abigail getting shoved into New Chica was pure torture, I can only imagine what she must be going through. But soon everything went silent and it was all over, everyone started to walk away but New Chica just sat there doing nothing.

"Hey Foxy," someone says behind me.

I spin around and see that it's Malcom.

"Oh, it's you," I say.

"So I see you have found someplace to hide," he says.

"Yes I have," I say, "Did you see?"

"Yes I did and I don't want to talk about it," he says, "I feel like it's my fault."

"Trust me it's not, in a way it was mine I was the one who dropped her," I say.

"But Mangle made you drop her," he says, "But I was the one who invited her."

"Well, I guess it's both our fault," I say, "Wait, I have a brilliant idea!"

"What is it?" he asks.

"What if we turn Chica off free roam and then turn it back on?" I ask.

"What will that do?" he asks.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling it will do something," I say as I move toward a limp and lifeless Chica, Abigail being shoved into her must have broken her down.

"Ok, whatever you say," he says as he follows me.

As we got to Chica I open her back only to find blood dripping out, I recoil at first but soon I stick my hand into her back and turned off the free roam switch and in the process of doing that I clicked something into place. After I turned free roam off I turn it back on, Chica starts to twitch but soon she stops and stays still for a few seconds but then her eyes light up and she gets up.

"What happened?" she asks, "Why am I not dead?"

"Holy Cow!" Malcom says, "How is this possible?"

"I have no clue," I say, "The thought just came to me."

"Why do I feel weird?" she asks, as she looks down at herself, "No way!"

"What happened?" Malcom asks.

"I think she is dead but not dead at the same time, her soul has been imprinted on Chica so Abigail is now Chica if that makes any sense," I say.

"What happened to Chica, you know if Abigail is Chica then where is Chica?" he asks.

"She's gone, Abigail forced her out," I say.

"Wait, does that mean that I'm not dead?" she asks.

"In a way you are dead but technically you are alive," I say.

"YES! Whose idea was it to keep me alive?" she asks.

"It was him," Malcom says as he points to me.

"You are awesome," she says as she hugs me.

"Thanks, I guess," I say as she lets go of me.

"By the way the time is 5:55 AM," Malcom says.

"Well, I'll see you next night," she says.

"Ok, bye," Malcom says before walking out of the door.

"Remember to visit me so I don't get lonely," I say as I walk into parts and service.

And soon Bonnie, Freddy, and the other Chica join me and we all deactivate at the same time except me because I wanted to see the sun rise no matter how strong the impulse to go to parts and service is. I wait until it turns 6:00 AM and the real challenge begins, as time goes on the feeling gets stronger until it's almost unbearable but as soon as it takes over my movements I see a glimpse of the sun before I go around the corner. I walk into parts and service and sit down about to be deactivated, I think of the sun rising and how beautiful it was but my vision starts to fade and I spend the last few seconds listening to someone's foot steps coming my way.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: You didn't expect the events of last chapter didn't ya, well anyways this chapter will be a bit different from last chapter because it is not going to be sad and/or shock you so enjoy! P.S The death of my cousin is still hanging over me but I'll try to get over it and keep going on with making these chapters, so I'm dedicating this chapter to him.

I hope life isn't a big joke, because I don't get it. ~Jack Handey

Chapter 13

Teresa Sparks

"You can't win," says a disembodied voice in my dream.

After that I see one of the Freddy Fazbears' Pizzas' animatronics jump out at me and I wake up sweating and panting, I realize it was just a dream and I start to get ready for school. The dream that I had was that the animatronics came to life and where trying to kill me while a disembodied voice taunting me the whole time. I get out of my bed and walk down to eat breakfast I pour myself some cereal and start eating when I decide to call Dianna. I dial the number and wait for her to answer; as I wait I think about the homework that I never did but I could come up with an excuse.

"Hello, who is this?" Dianna asks.

"Hey it's me," I say.

"Oh, hi Teresa," she says.

"Hi Dianna, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing really," she says, "Did you know that the animatronics walk around on their own?"

"You're kidding right?" I ask.

"No, I'm serious they walk, talk, and interact with the kids," she says.

"Do you want to go there after school?" I ask.

"Sure," she says.

"I need to check on Nightcrawler before we go," I say.

"Sounds goodbye," she says,

"Bye," I say as I hang up.

I go over and get my backpack and then I walk out the door, as I get to the bus stop I don't see Abigail anywhere.

"She must have been at the job too long," I think to myself.

"I see Kristine and I walk up to her.

"Have you see Abigail anywhere," I ask her.

"No, not at all," she says.

"I assume she is at her job," I say.

"Maybe, but she wouldn't be late for school," she says, "What if Malcom killed her?"

"Unlikely, she probably just needs some sleep," I say.

"Just check on her just in case," she says.

"But I'll be late for school," I say.

"What is more important school or your friend?" she asks, "Anyways I'll come up with an excuse for why you are gone."

"Great, I now have a reason to skip school," I say, "I'll go see if she is alright."

"Ok bye," she says as I start to run.

I try to think where she would be at this time of day and that would be sleeping, but because of that job her schedule is altered and this time of day she would be coming home from her job. I walk on the side of the road leading to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where I hope to see her coming up, I see someone riding up the road on his or her bike and I walk toward the person. As the person gets close to me I see that it's a guy and has a denim jacket and looks about 17 years old.

"Hello, have you seen a girl who has red hair, blue eyes, and is 16 years old?" I ask him.

He quickly hit the breaks on his bike and looks at me.

"I'm guessing that her name is Abigail," he says as he gets off his bike.

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask.

"I know her," he says, "By the way my name is Malcom."

I gasp and then ask, "Are you Malcom Downing?"

"So, you've heard a little bit about me," he says.

"Of course, everyone knows who Malcom Downing is," I say.

"It's always about the robbery, isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes, but is it true that you killed somebody?" I ask.

"No it isn't true," he answers, "If I did kill someone why would I tell you?"

"Because whatever you say to me is a secret," I say.

"Well, I didn't kill anybody and I didn't help in the robbery I tried to stop it," he says.

"Well let's just ignore that for now, do you know where Abigail is?" I ask.

"Yes, but you probably don't want to know," he says.

"I do want to know where she is because she is my friend," I say.

"Well, first you have to promise that when I tell you where she is you can't me mad at me because it was not entirely my fault," he says.

"I promise," I say hoping it's not any thing bad.

"Ok, she is inside the Toy Chica animatronic and is possibly dead," he says.

I just laugh at him and I say, "You are kidding right, this must be a joke."

"I wouldn't say something like that unless I was serious," he says with a strait face.

I don't want to believe him but subconsciously I know he is not lying.

"Prove it," I say as I walk toward him.

"Ok, but you have to be sure about this," he says as he hops up on his bike.

"I'm sure about this," I say as I get on the back of his bike.

"Ok, here goes nothing," he says as he starts to ride his bike down to the pizzeria.

Toy Chica aka Abigail

Being myself is kind of weird, but again I'm not me but I am myself if that makes any sense, but anyways I love the children but that might be just the programming but at the same time it's because I just love kids. But there are no kids to entertain right now because the pizzeria just opened and there are just employees, but I soon I hear the door open and expect kids to come streaming in but I only see 2 people. One I remember from somewhere and the other it's impossible to not forget because he was the first person to see after me turned into myself.

"Hey Chica, how are you doing today?" Malcom asks.

"I'm fine, how are you?' I ask.

"I'm doing great, by the way I need to introduce you to someone," he says, " This is Teresa Sparks."

"I remember you from somewhere," I say.

"I don't see how this proves your point," Teresa says to Malcom.

"You'll see," he says, "What is your name?"

"My name is Chica," I answer.

"No, before that," he says.

"I-I don't remember," I say.

"Come on, you have to remember," he says.

"But I can't," I say.

"I know you where joking," Teresa says as she walks out of the door.

"Well, I need to go," he says.

"Ok, bye," I say as he walks out of the building.

"I wonder what he is up to?" I think to myself.

I start to walk toward the main hall when I hear someone walking behind me and I look around and I see that it is New Bonnie.

"Hey Chica, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing, just looking around," I say.

"Well, you should know every part of this place," he says.

"Can you think of anything better to do?" I ask.

"Not really," he says.

"Exactly," I say, "I'm bored so that's why I'm walking around."

"Ok, I'll leave you to that," he says as he walks away.

After he leaves I walk toward the parts and service room to talk to Foxy, as I walk into the room I see that Foxy is lying down next to the door and I turn on his free roam switch, he starts to twitch but then he stops moving and his eyes turn on and he stands up.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to come in here," he says.

"Well, here I am," I say.

"I guessing that you want somebody to talk to," he says.

"Yep, and you're my go-to guy," I say.

"Great, now what do you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Do you remember Fredbears' Family Diner?" I ask.

"I remember it very well," he says.

"So, can you tell me about it?" I ask.

"Sure," he says, "I'd love to."

Foxy

"It was very different then this place, it was mostly focused on the food and not us but that doesn't mean that we weren't popular," I say, "The food I hear was great but we kept the kids happy."

"What did the place look like?" she asks.

"It had one of those checkerboard floors and had booths that you ate at while the stage was south of the dining area and pirate cove was behind the dining area," I say.

"So you had your own little performing area," she says.

"Yes, just like Mangle does," I say.

"So what happened after awhile?" she asks.

"Well, people stopped coming as much so we became less popular and soon they ran out of money and they had to close," I say, "I watched all of the others get deactivated for what I thought at the time was forever, so I ran out of pirates cove and into the security room."

"What happened after they came looking for you?" she asks.

"Well, after the others where deactivated they came to deactivate me but I wasn't in pirate cove, when they finally figured out that I wasn't in pirate cove they came looking for me," I say, "I was found soon after that, I tried to stop them by closing the doors and I thought I was safe but they turned off the power and the doors opened and I was caught."

"Now you are here," she says.

"Yes, but sometimes I wish that I was deactivated forever and left alone," I say.

"But if you where never reactivated we wouldn't be talking," she says.

"True," I say as she walks closer.

"And I wouldn't be here right now," she says as she comes even closer, "And you wouldn't have been there to bring me to life."

"Also true," I say as she walks right in front of me.

"What if we close down tomorrow?" she asks.

"I don't know, I'd want to make the day last," I say.

"I was thinking the same thing," she says.

I hear the door open and the sound of someone walking inside.

"I need to go, see ya tonight," she says as she walks out.

"Bye," I say.

I realize she forgot to put me out of free roam mode but it's too late now, I remember that tonight is that last night that Malcom will be here and the next day he will be gone. What will I do after he leaves and more importantly what am I supposed to do until the night? But anyways my mind rests on the recent conversation I had with Chica and I let my mind drift along the sea of memories that I have in my mind.

Malcom Downing

"It's time for my last day at work," I think as I get out of bed.

I walk downstairs and get my bike and I start to ride down to my job at Freddy Fazbears' Pizza for the last time, when I pull up to the building I take a while to look at it and then I park my bike. I walk inside and see that the manager is standing there waiting for me.

"Hello Malcom," he says as he walks toward me.

"Hello," I say, "What could I do for you?"

"I'm here to inform you that tomorrow you will be moved to the dayshift," he says.

"Ok, I'm fine with that," I reply.

"Good, because there is someone else who wants the nightshift," he says.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Her name is Teresa Sparks," he says.

"Oh no, why is she applying for the nightshift?" I think, "She could get herself killed."

"Is there a problem?" he asks.

"No, not at all," I say.

"Great, now if you excuse me I have to go," he says as he walks out the door.

"Creep, he pretends like nothing is wrong but he know that the animatronics kill people," I think to myself.

Well, I must not waste too much time I need to get to the office soon, I walk down the hallway and into the office, I see that the time is 11:59 and soon the time will be 12:00 and the nightmare will start.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: 4000 views! *Breaks into Fort Knox just to eat my donut in private* I have officially gotten over my cousins death and I am having fun with writing again, soon this story will com to a close but I will make a sequel to continue, Enjoy! P.S There is a little bit of romance in this chapter, I don't usually do romance but later on possibly in the sequel the reason for it will be revealed so don't think that this fanfic is going to turn into a porno because it all happens for a perfectly logical reason, ok. SCREW YOU LUKIMIA!

The antidote for fifty enemies is one friend. ~Aristotle

Chapter 14

Foxy

When I hear the front door shut I immediately stand up and walk out of parts and service meanwhile I see Malcom walk down the hallway so I decide to activate New Chica, I walk toward the stage and flip on the free roam switch.

"Hey it's me," I say as she becomes active.

"Let me guess, it's almost 12:00?" she asks.

"Yep and it's the last day we have with Malcom," I say.

"By the way, I know what made Mangle go insane," she says as she gets off the stage.

"What is it?" I ask as we walk down the main hall.

"There is this feeling inside me, it seems like a combination of anger and euphoria but the euphoria is barely there and my instants tell me to do something to get the euphoria," she answers.

"And looking at Mangles behavior I'm guessing that you have to cause harm to get the euphoria," I say.

"I guess so," she says as we walk into the office.

"Hey Foxy," Malcom says, "And hey Chica."

"Hey," Chica says.

"Tonight is the last night I'm going to be here during the night," he says.

"But you will be here during the day right?" she asks.

"Of course, I took the day shift," he says.

"Now you can activate me during the day and I could see the sun," I say.

"And we could talk all day," Chica says.

"And I could get free cokes," he says as we stop speaking for a moment.

"Our dreams are very small aren't they," I say, breaking the silence.

"Well, that isn't a bad thing," Chica says.

"True," Malcom says as he checks the cameras.

After some time passes and all that happens is that the others keep coming into the room and we have to hide behind the televisions.

"I need to talk to Foxy privately," Chica says.

"Ok, you can go into one of the party rooms I can hold them off for the moment," he says.

"Thanks," Chica says as she walks toward one of the party rooms beckoning me to follow.

"I'll see you later," I say to Malcom as I walk into the party room.

After I close the door and lock it Chica walks to the top right corner of the room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Come closer, it's a secret," she says as I follow her instructions.

"Now can you tell me?" I ask.

"Closer," she says as I move to about 1 meter away from her, "Closer."

I keep moving until I'm about a foot away from her face and I ask, "Is this close enough?"

"Perfect," she says.

"What do you need to tell me?" I ask.

"Remember what I said about feeling of anger and euphoria?" she asks.

"Yes of course," I reply.

"Well, what if the feeling drives us crazy like it did to Mangle?" she asks.

"I don't know, what's your point?" I ask.

"My point is that when Malcom leaves we could go crazy, because it seems he is the only thing that is keeping me together," she answers.

"So you want to make your final night that you will be sane last," I say.

"Yes, and I know exactly how," she says.

"How?" I ask.

"Some people start it off slow but I start it like this," she says as she gets closer.

"Well, it might be our last time that we aren't insane," I say as gets closer.

"Exactly," she says as she removes her beak and presses her lips against mine.

We keep this up for a few seconds and when we finally stop Chica starts to walk toward the center of the room, as she walks toward the center she trips and as she falls she trips me also. Soon we are both on the floor looking at each other and she presses her lips against mine again multiple times for about a minute or so, then after we hug each other.

"You know what, I think I should kill Malcom right now," she whispers into my ear.

"Why would you do that?" I ask quietly.

"You're right, both of us should kill him at the same time so we can both experience the euphoria at the same time," she whispers.

"No, Malcom is our friend," I whisper.

"It's not like he will actually survive the night," she says, "plus we'll go crazy anyways so why just get it over with?"

"Just one night then you can do that," I say as I try to hold her down.

"But Malcom would appreciate a death by his friends, not his enemies," she says.

"If you do kill him, you will become his enemy," I say.

"I guess you're right, but when the new one comes I get to do whatever I want," she says.

"Sounds good to me," I say as I press my lips up against hers.

"This is going to be sooooo fun," she says.

"Yeah, I still got it," I think to myself as she presses her lips up against mine again.

Malcom Downing

"I wonder what is happening in there?" I think to myself.

But I need to worry about something else, Old Chica is in my air vent and Old Bonnie is in the other one, I need to keep calm but when there are 9 animatronics wanting to murder me it's kind of hard to. I wind up the music box and as soon as I drop the camera Old Bonnie was in my room and I quickly put the Freddy head on and wait for him to leave. After about an hour of this happening it suddenly quiets down and I cautiously check the cameras thinking someone will be in my room but when I lower the monitor no one is there. I check the cameras to see where they where and they all gathered in the main hall, I see that they are talking to each other about something but I can't figure out what they are talking about. After a while of no one showing up I lay back in my chair and I open a coke and start to drink; now this is how it's supposed to be, easy and relaxing. I check the vents and I see that no one is in the vents and then I check the hall and I see something that almost gives me a heart attack, all of the animatronics are standing there looking like they are about to charge at me. New Chica was with them too but Foxy was nowhere to be seen, then I hear a banging noise to my right and I see that it's Foxy inside the vent.

"Chica went crazy and so have the others," he says, "It's some kind of feeling that is a mixture of anger and euphoria that makes you hurt others."

"Then what do we do?" I ask.

"We just wait until 6:00 I guess," he answers, "its only 5:45."

"By the way, what did you and Chica talk about?" I ask.

"She wanted to kill you but I talked her out of it for a second but after we left the room she took off for the others," he replies.

"So it's just you and me," I say.

"Basically," he says as he looks at all of them standing there.

"We need to get behind the TVs," I say as I start to move toward the TVs.

"Exactly what I was thinking," he says as we both move behind the TVs.

We wait a while until the night passes and everyone goes back to their proper places, as I walk past the stage I give the animatronics the middle finger salute, as I'm about to walk out of the door the mechanic come in.

"Oh, I'm glad that you are still alive, the animatronics have been acting up lately," he says.

"I know, I have a front row seat," I reply.

"Well, at least you have the day shift now," he says.

"Yeah, but right now I'm lucky to be alive," I say.

"I wish you a good day," he says as I walk out the door.

My body feels like I need lots of sleep but I need to return in the daytime today, I hop up on my bike and I start to ride it home when I find myself thinking about this feeling that Foxy described, why would someone create it, and what is the purpose of it? But right now I need to get at least a few hours of sleep and then I could look into it a bit more, after a while I get home and I get in my bed to sleep, I set my alarm to go off in about 4 hours and I quietly fall asleep.

I jolt awake at the sound of my alarm going off and I quickly turn it off, I look outside and I see that it's getting brighter outside and sunlight is something that I haven't seen in 7 days. I go to the kitchen and make myself some waffles and I get on my bike and ride it down to Freddy Fazbears' Pizza, as the familiar sign comes into view memories of the previous 7 nights come streaming into my head. As I pull up to the building I look inside and I see kids running around and playing with the animatronics, when I first saw the animatronics they where creepy but now I just strait up hate most of them. I park my bike on the side of the building and I enter the pizzeria, as I step in I see that the animatronics have stepped off the stage and they are now walking around and interacting with the kids. I walk up to the food counter and wait for the cashier to take my order, as I wait I look around the place realizing that this place could have been my tombstone.

"How my I take your order?" the cashier asks.

"I'll have a coke," I say as I give him some money and he gets my coke and he gives it to me.

I walk off with my coke and I take a sip as I take a seat at on of the tables in one of the empty party rooms.

"What's wrong?" a very familiar female voice asks from behind me.

I scream a little and then I turn around to see that it's Chica, I immediately stand up and look at her as I start to walk out.

"I don't want to hear it," I say as I walk out of the room, "You have betrayed me."

I walk to the security office to see if I can find anything useful to my investigation, as soon as I walk in I see nothing but after a few seconds of looking closely I see some papers laying on top of the TVs. I reach up and grab the papers and I start to look at them, I see that they are the blueprints of the inner workings of the command module.

"So, the feeling is manufactured," I think to myself.

Its function seems like it makes the animatronics aggressive and if they harm someone they are rewarded with a feeling of euphoria, but they missed their chance to kill me because I was too good at surviving. I take the blueprints and hide them under my jacket and start to walk over to the chair to start my dayshift job, the time turns 10:30 and my shift starts. All I need to do is look at the cameras from time to time and see if anything is ok, the only things that scare me a little bit is when the animatronics leave the stage and I get flashbacks of the previous 7 nights.

"Now this is what you call a job," I say to myself, "I get to relax, get free cokes whenever I want, and I have don't have to worry about any animatronics stuffing me into a suit."

I let the daytime hours pass as I check the cameras, drink my coke, and strobe the animatronics because I feel like it, a few hours later I hear my alarm go off and I know that my shift is over. I walk outside and wait for a little bit, soon I see Teresa running down the road and when she walks up to the front of the building I greet her.

"Hi Teresa," I say.

"Hi Malcom," she says as she starts to walk inside.

"Wait, before you go take my coke," I say as I offer her my recently refilled coke.

"No thanks, but thank you for offering," she says.

"Really you'll need it," I say as she takes it.

"Bye Malcom," she says.

"Bye Teresa," I say as she walks through the doors and closes them, "I hope you see another day,"

As I get my bike and I start to ride back to my house I can only think about Teresa and how she will take it, luckily I left a message to help her get settled in on her first night because I only had enough time to make 1 message.

"Teresa if you survive I hope that you will have the common sense to quit," I say to myself, "and if you don't then rest in peace."


	15. Chapter 14 Extra

AN: This is technically not chapter 15 but it is chapter 14.5 that only is the 1st person view of Teresa, so enjoy.

Why spend your money on a therapist when you can listen to AC/DC? ~ Me

Chapter 14.5

Teresa Sparks

I hold on to the coke that Malcom gave me already tempted to take a drink but I must make it last the whole entire night. Wait, if I'm here alone then who is to stop me from getting free refills all night? They probably turned the machine off but anyways I need to get to the office before 12:00 because that is what the job description said. As I start to walk toward the office I notice the animatronics and how creepy they are during the night, I walk down a very large hallway, which the office is at the end. When I walk into the office I sit in the chair and wait for the time to turn 12:00 AM, when it does the sound of a phone ringing almost makes me fall out of my chair and I scramble to find where the phone is. When I do find the phone it goes strait to a prerecorded message.

"Well, if you're hearing this chances are that you have made a very poor career choice," Malcom's voice answers.

"Hello Malcom," I say just as I remember that it's a message.

"The reason that you shouldn't have chose this job is that the animatronics move around during the night and the day too but if they see you after hours they will think that you are an endoskeleton and will stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit and that will kill you, by the way the one that looks like it's just a pile of metal is called the Mangle and I tried to fix her but it didn't work and it's better that you don't mention my name to her ok," he explains.

"Oh, so that's why no one wanted the job," I think as I check the cameras.

"I don't know if Foxy is still friendly but if he is just say that you know me, but New Chica is as creepy as ever and poor Old Chica can't move her arms and she lost her hands, but anyways this is night 1 things can't get too bad but they do become more active as the week progresses," he says as I take a sip of coke.

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself as I check the cameras.

"So if you see someone in a room make sure to strobe the light and if someone gets into your room then put on the Freddy Fazbear head, I know it smells like sweat but if you where me you would be sweating too," he says, "So take care and see you on the flip side I hope, oh yeah by the way wind up the music box every now and then, I don't know what happens if you don't but I'm sure I don't want to know."

I don't need to be him because I'm already sweating myself, I check the cameras and I almost scream when I see that New Chica is gone and I can't find her in any of the cameras, I check the hall light and I have a mini heart attack as I see New Chica and Old Foxy in the hallway.

"I'm Chica, let's party," she says.

"What kind of party?" I ask nervously.

"It's a dress up party," she says, "and you're invited."

"What do we do in this dress up party?" I ask.

"You get to dress up in a suit," she says as she walks closer, "don't worry, I'll help you,"

"NoNoNoNoNoNo, stop it with the terrifying jokes," I say.

"Come on, why can't we just get along?" Chica asks.

"Because I don't want to be MURDERED!" I shout as I wind up the music box.

"Chica stop scaring her, she needs to drink all of her coke first," Foxy says.

"See, he knows what to do," I say as I take a drink of my coke.

"Foxy what is up with you and coke lately?" Chica asks.

"Well, I had a small taste and I can't get enough of it, now I understand why Malcom loves this stuff," Foxy says as he takes a drink from a bottle.

"Whatever, let's just get her now remember what I said last night," she says.

"Fine, you go do that I'll just finish my coke," he says.

"Ok," Chica says as she walks toward me.

I drop my flashlight and as I bend down to grab it I hear Chicas' footsteps from inside my office.

"I got ya," Chica says as grabs me from under the desk.

I try to scream but Chica covers my mouth with her hand.

"It's ok, I just need to share the experience that I had and then put you into a suit," Chica says as she drags me into one of the party rooms.

"What is this experience that you had?" I ask.

"It is a purification procedure," she says as she lays me on the ground.

"Well, whenever someone says procedure and they aren't a doctor it never turns out well," I say.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," she says is a soothing yet disturbing tone.

"Show me your P.H.D then you can do your procedure," I say.

"I don't need to," she says, "it's time to start."

"Where are you going with this?" I ask as she takes off my shirt.

"Oh, I see now what Mangle meant about this going to be fun," she says.

"Help me!" I say as I try to scream but Chica silences me with her hand.

"It's all ok," she says as she takes a knife like object out from under her endoskeleton.

"You're insane," I say.

"No Teresa, I'm just doing my duty," she says as she readies the object.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"I knew you from before when I was not purified," she answers, "When I was your friend,"

"Abigail, is that you?" I ask.

"Yes it's me," she says.

"But why are you doing this to me?" I ask.

"So we can become friends again," she replies.

"But this is not the answer, there are better less painful solutions," I say as I franticly search for a way out.

"Welcome to the jungle Teresa," she says maliciously.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself.

"It won't be long now, just lay back and enjoy the purification," she says as she slashes the blade down across my chest.


	16. Chapter 15

AN: I know this can be a little bit confusing but this chapter explains some things and if wanted a romance thing you got it because you asked for it and my PM box was spammed so here you go.

You can only trust yourself... and barely that. ~Paige Wilson

Chapter 15

Malcom Downing

It's been 2 weeks since I first took the nightshift at Freddy Fazbears' Pizzeria, and ever since I changed to the dayshift things have been less stressful and the job is more enjoyable, I don't have to fear about any animatronics killing me, I get free cokes, and I get to talk to Foxy. Foxy is nice to me but I'm the only one he is nice to because I get reports from the security guards that Foxy tried to attack them, this feeling seems to have consumed them all. But Foxy seems to have to have been effected the least because during the day he is nice to me while the others have a tendency to get in a very large argument with me for just about anything. But I got enough information from the blueprints to be able to fix Foxy because the others can't be helped because the feeling has consumed them. But I can fix Foxy but it won't have an immediate effect, it will have a more long-term effect but it will have to do. I take another sip of my coke and I walk toward parts and service, as I walk down the hall I hear the others playing one of their songs that I now know by heart but lately there have been glitches and sometimes they play the wrong songs. Most of the time it's just them mixing up different pre-programmed songs but one time near the end of the day when most of the kids where gone Bonnie started playing the song For whom the bell tolls by Metallica. It's one of my favorite songs so I just had to sing along but I was the only one singing and I got stared at like I was an alien, it was also the only time that I saw Chica happy when she was not murdering someone. Before I know it I'm standing in front of the door to parts and service and I push it open to reveal a dark and dusty room that I've been in so many times, I walk over to Foxy and turn on the free roam switch. Soon after I flip on the switch Foxys' eyes turn on and he starts to move his arm and he pushes himself up to stand.

"Hello Foxy," I say.

"Hello Malcom," he says.

"I need to ask you something," I say.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I need to take a look at your command processor," I say, "I think that I can bypass the electric shock for a minute or two."

"Why, are you going to deactivate me?" he asks.

"No, I just need to check to see if you are damaged," I say, "and to implant something that will prevent further damage."

"How do I know that you won't deactivate me?" he asks.

"Remember what I said about you being my only friend?" I ask.

"Yes of course," he answers.

"Then why would I kill my only friend?" I ask.

"I don't know, fine you win," he says as he lets me open his back.

"Ok, now this may feel a bit weird," I say as I jab my screwdriver into the secondary command processor and that should disable she shocks for a little bit.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"I just temporarily cut off a electronic pathway," I answer.

"Ok, I'll trust you," he says.

I find the main command module and I pop it open and I get my pliers and sever some of the wires that the person who altered them put in.

"That's all," I say as I close the hatch on his back, "see that wasn't so bad."

"I guess so," he says.

"I need to get back to the office," I say as I start to walk out of the room.

"Wait, before you leave put me out of free roam," he says.

"Sure," I say as I turn him off.

I walk toward the office and I take another sip of coke as some kids run past me and into the game room, when I get into the office I sit in the chair and check the cameras to see if anything is wrong. I keep going on with my camera, coke, and checking the time routine until my shift is over and I exit the building. All of the other security guards got stuffed into a suit and killed even Teresa didn't survive and it looks like she got stuffed into Old Chica, just what I need 2 people that I know and liked to an extent are now stuffed into both Chicas. But this new guard was different, he was older then the other guards and was more straightforward with things. When saw me he just wished me a good night and I wished him one too, after he walks inside I get on my bike and start to ride home to get some sleep and I start to wonder how many nights he will survive until Freddy and his friends kill him.

Toy Chica

My eyes open to the dark and empty game room as I have many times before, but this time there's a new person to play with us. I decide to go easy on him or her today because I want them to know what is happening so he or her can be more pure. After about an hour or two I decide to move off the stage and try to get to him before the night ends and then I have to get back on that stage. I move to the main hall and I wait for the strobe but it never comes, only the white light comes but it never strobes. I wonder why he or her didn't strobe the light but that doesn't really matter right now because I need to catch whoever is in the office, soon I walk into one of the party rooms and I wait to see if he will see me. But the camera never turns on and I move on to the next party room but as I'm walking down the hallway the person in the office shine their flashlight at me.

"Do you want to play?" I ask.

"No," he says, "Just go away."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you're annoying," he says as he checks the camera.

"You're no fun," I say as I walk into one of the party rooms.

He obviously is now keeping a close eye on me because he keeps checking on me more often, soon I see a window of opportunity to climb into the vent and I take it and I dive into the vent. I slowly climb through the vent to try to make as less noise as possible but the vent seems to have been built to make noise every time you even touch it. As I turn the corner I see the camera and the white light turns on and blinds me for a second.

"Ahhhh, I forgot about that camera," I say.

"You better stay back, you're lucky that that camera is there or else I would rip you to shreds," he says as I move forward toward the office.

As I poke my head out of the end of the vent he jumps back a little but then he disappears and Freddy takes his place, I'm confused at first but then I decide to go away because I'm not sure what just happened. I walk back to the main hallway to try to find out where he went but I can't find him and time is running out, so I start to move closer to the office again but in the distance I hear a chiming sound and I know that time has run out. I walk back to the stage and as free roam starts to turn off I see the person run out of the building and into his car and drive away, soon after I see that my vision goes dark and I slip away into darkness.

Laura Gibson

*One week after Jeremy Fitzgerald's first night*

My friends' birthday is today and we are going to Freddy Fazbears' Pizza again just like mine, so as we arrive I'm not as excited as I was when it was my birthday but I'm still excited. When we walk inside I see Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy walking around and it seem like they are waiting for us but I know that I need to eat my pizza first. I sit at one of the tables in the party rooms and I save my seat and I start to walk toward Kids Cove to see Foxy, as I'm about to walk inside when someone stops me from walking inside.

"You're not supposed to go in there without supervision," he says.

"But last time I was here you could go in there anytime you wanted," I say.

"But times have changed, now the whole group has to go inside at once and I have to look after you," he replies.

"Who are you anyway?" I ask.

"I'm the dayshift guard," he says, "Now go back with your friends and be patient."

I walk away very annoyed that they wouldn't tell me the change of rules until after I arrived, but I obey him and I walk back into the party rooms to join my friends as the pizza and cake arrives. I quickly eat my pizza and cake eager to see Foxy, so after we finish we play with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica for a little bit but soon I get bored and I wander off to see if there is anything interesting. I see that the parts and service door is open slightly and I remember that I was going to go inside last time I was here but I feel like I shouldn't go inside because it looks scary. So I go back to see if we are going to see Foxy, as I walk into the game room I see my friends walking toward Kids Cove and I quickly join them. The man that stopped me earlier is now speaking to my friends about the rules but I don't listen to him because I know most of the rules and I hate hearing someone talking about rules. But soon he let's us inside and we all rush into Kids Cove to see Foxy, but instead of playing with Foxy they start to dismantle her. I'm about to ask why they where dismantling Foxy but then I remember that she is a take apart and put back together attraction, but just as everyone starts to dismantle Foxy he man says that he needs to explain one more thing. As he says this Mangle seemed to have turned on and is now climbing up the wall and soon she is on the ceiling, suddenly everyone in the room is on edge and is now not listening to the man anymore and are now just watching Foxy move. After Foxy gets on the ceiling she just stays there not doing anything except watching, Foxys' eyes turn a creepy black color but just after that I hear someone in the distance.

Mangle

I know that I've been left on for a reason and I intend to fulfill that reason, the dayshift guard disgusts me in a way that I get the feeling to climb onto the ceiling and I follow the feeling and climb up to the ceiling. I move closer to the guard and I wait for a little bit to see that the kids look nervous. After a minute my vision turns a different shade and I hear someone's voice in my head and he says one word but that is all I need to understand what he means.

"KILL!" The voice commands.


	17. Chapter 16

AN: 5000 views! *Sneaks a ride on Air Force One* but anyways I'm still having fun making this stuff so I'm going to keep doing this to the end, by the way I want to end this fanfic with 6000 views, so enjoy! P.S If we reach 10,000 views I will apply for the nightshift job at Chuck E. Cheese's (If they even have a nightshift) but I will try, also please give me some reviews so I can see what you think of my fanfic. P.S.S this is technically the last chapter but I will have a teaser for part 2 so stay with this fanfic until the teaser comes out.

Sharp nostalgia, infinite and terrible, for what I already possess. ~Juan Ramon Jimenez

Chapter 16

Malcom Downing

*15 minutes before the final events of last chapter*

I know something bad is going on but I don't know what, Foxy Told me some things that disturbed me and now I scrambling for the blueprints that I put in my jacket and as I pull them out I put them on the table and take a look at them. I see the stuff that I saw before but then I see something that scares me, the animatronics imprint on the first face that they see after being modified and that person is me! But I know that I finished the nightshift and survived so why would he still try to kill me, but if it can't be during the night it has to be during the day. I got fired from the dayshift yesterday and got replaced by the nightshift guard, but that means he can't kill me right. But what if the murderer doesn't know that I got fired and still thinks that I still work the dayshift, but which animatronic would kill me? I try to think of all the animatronics that could kill me although New Chica could be a possibility but I can't see how she would kill me, Mangle also could be able to kill me. Wait, that's it Mangle would be the one that could kill me because she has sharp teeth, she wants me dead, and she could be activated at anytime. I realize this and I start to run toward Kids Cove to try and stop Mangle from doing anything harmful to anyone. I start to think how she would kill me but I remember that there is a birthday party that the dayshift guard has to follow the kids and stay close to the animatronics and by now they should be in Kids Cove right now.

"Oh, Gosh, No!" I yell as I realize what is about to happen.

I run full speed toward Kids Cove and as I near the entrance to the Prize Corner I hear mechanical sounds and I bolt right inside Kids Cove but it's too late. I enter Kids Cove just as the dayshift guard looks behind him and soon after Mangle swings down from the ceiling and taking a large bite out of his head. It looks like Mangle had taken out the frontal lobe of his brain and blood was flowing everywhere and the guard was lying on the floor limp but still alive. Mangle is motionless and seemed to be in some kind of euphoria, I take my chance to grab the nearest object to where I am standing. I look down at the object and I see that it's some kind of mallet, I walk over to where Mangle is hanging motionless and I use the mallet to knock her down. She looks almost surprised as she falls to the ground, as she hits the ground walk over to where she is lying on the ground and I forcefully bring down the hammer on her secondary command module. As the mallet connects with Mangles' crumpled body she freezes up and is now motionless, I pick her up and start to drag her out but I hesitate. I start to assemble her again just so she could be comfortable in her last moments even after all she has done she still deserves to not be destroyed in her last moments. Just as I finish I hear Mangle say something inautable.

"What did you just say?" I ask.

"I had to be done, he told me to do it," she says.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"The Master Of Puppets," she says before her eyes drift off into a blank stare.

"Master Of Puppets?" I ask myself, "That must mean she is talking about the murderer."

I hear someone's footsteps coming toward me and I look to my left and I see that it is the police accompanied by paramedics, they see the guard and the paramedics rush over and put the guard on one of those stretcher things. I leave Mangle where she is and I walk out of Kids Cove and soon I also exit the building, I run to the phone and drop a nickel in and I dial my brothers' number.

"Hello brother, I need your help very bad," I say.

"I'm afraid that I can't help you right now, in fact I can't call you for the next 2 weeks because I'm so busy," he says, "See you in 2 weeks, bye."

I'm about to reply when he hangs up and I'm alone once more, I hear the sound of someone dragging something and I turn my head and I see that a deactivated Mangle is getting dragged by two people. Those two people lift Mangle and put her into a large semi truck and Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica follow Mangle. I cringe at the sight of Toy Chica because I know that Abigail is inside and soon Old Freddy, Old Bonnie, and Old Chica gets put into a separate semi truck. But Old Foxy is nowhere to be seen and everyone seems to be looking for him but I think I know where he is, I walk back into the building and then down the very large hallway and into the office. I start to look around for Foxy but I soon find him hiding behind the televisions.

"Foxy, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Hiding from them," he answers.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they are going to deactivate me," he replies, "but this time I won't be activated ever again."

"Of course not," I say, "I'm sure that you will be active within a few years,"

"Not this time, this time they are going to scrap me because they would rather keep the new replacements instead of me," he says.

I'm about to something when I hear people running down the hallway, a few seconds later about six people come running into the office and when they see Foxy they try to grab him.

"Malcom, don't let them take me," He says as they start to drag him.

"Let him go!" I exclaim as I try to get them to let go of him.

"Malcom, promise me that I will eventually be reactivated," he says as the people search for his deactivation switch.

"Yes, I promise," I answer holding back the tears in my eyes.

"Thank you," he says as they find the switch.

"So long my friend," I say.

"Farewell Malcom," he says as the people turn him off.

I follow them as they take him outside and haul him into the semi truck and soon both of the semi trucks drive away and I am left alone, I walk over to the phone booth and lean against it for a few seconds. I realize that all of my friends are gone; my brother got sucked up into his own ego, and now no one in the whole world even cares if I live or die. Just in that same moment I snap, all the things that happened in the past month come crashing down on me all at once including stuff like the stress I had when I worked the nightshift, all the insults, and the fact that all my friends have disappeared. All my thoughts unravel and everything goes crazy inside my brain, I slam my fist down on the telephone booth making a spider web like crack appear.

"Who ever you are, where ever you are, and whatever is in your sick and twisted mind to even think that killing people is ok, you better watch out because I will look for you and I will find you and I will kill you, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I scream toward the sky as I'm left alone on the street with nothing to do except to scream in anger and wonder what I could have done to stop all this mess from happening in the first place.


	18. Teaser

AN: 6000 views! *Goes on a vacation to North Korea and somehow get out of there alive* I'm back and I'm ready to give you the teaser for part 2 of the fnaf series - System of Mind. So enjoy this and hopefully you will enjoy my part 2, Enjoy this little taste for what I have in store, bye. P.S I'm taking a little Christmas break and the chapters will not come out as often.

**System Of Mind Teaser**

Previous security guard

Bonnie has already stepped of the stage and is now in the far end of the west hall, I check Chica to make sure that she hasn't left the stage but to my horror she is gone. I frantically search for her and I find her in the dining room looking at the camera with her mouth hanging open. I see that Freddy is still on the stage but he is looking directly at the camera, I look down the hallway to see that Bonnie has left the west hall. I open the cameras to check where Bonnie could be so I look through a few cameras until I open up the backstage camera and I see Bonnie standing in the middle of the room looking at the camera. I check to see if Chica is still in the dining area and she is but she has moved closer to the camera and out of the light so I can only see her silhouette. I panic a little as the cameras turn to static and I see that Chica is gone; I search the cameras to see that Chica is in the restrooms but I can't find Bonnie. I look outside the door to see if Bonnie is in the hallway again but he isn't there, I'm about to put my head back into the office when I hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me out of the office and starts to drag me down the hallway. I look to see who it is and I discover that it's Bonnie, he drags me into the backstage room and puts me on the table and he holds me there. I see him getting a part of a Freddy Fazbear suit and I know what he is going to do and there is no way to stop it.

"What have I got myself into?" I ask myself as he shoves me into the Freddy suit.


End file.
